Volverte a ver
by Sakurasheila
Summary: La historia va de dos parejas que me gustan mucho, el ByaHisa y el IchiRuki. La empecé a escribir por una amiga y ahora al fin puedo subir el primer capitulo. Espero que os guste
1. Chapter 1

Sonaba el despertador temprano. Rukia tenía que ir a comprar un nuevo manga para seguir informándose de las costumbres humanas. Salio del armario, Ichigo aun dormía plácidamente. Fua al baño a vestirse, se puso el uniforme para ir a la escuela. Se aburría por no poder estar en el Sereitei pero le prometió a nii-sama que acabaría su formación humana ya que tenia que quedarse en el mundo humano durante un largo periodo de tiempo . Se peinó y bajó. Yuzu estaba despierta.

¿Donde vas tan temprano Kuchiki-san? - dijo sonriendo

Necesito pasar por la librería, algo para el colegio

Han abierto una cercana al instituto y dicen que la chica es muy amable

Me pasaré- respondió Rukia sonriendo mientras desayunaba

Una vez terminado el desayuno comenzó a caminar hacia la nueva librería, quería saber algo más sobre el amor para los humanos. Ella sabia lo que era, algo parecido a lo que llego a sentir por Kaien...le entristecía pensar en el

Llego a la puerta de la librería. Entro y busco en las estanterías. Cogió el que mas llamo su atención pero al ir a pagar sucedió algo extraño. Cuando vio a la chica del mostrador se quedo estupefacta, era igual que su hermana Hisana. El manga se le cayó al suelo.

¿Estas bien? - pregunto la chica

Si, si – dijo Rukia tartamudeando

La chica le dedico una sonrisa que Rukia no podía dejar de mirar

¿Como te llamas? - pregunto Rukia muy directamente

Hisana – sonrió

La boca de Rukia se abrió de golpe en un momento. Se cayó al suelo de la impresión. Ella no podía ser, su hermana estaba muerta...no podía ser, era mucha coincidencia.

¿Estas bien? - dijo Hisana saliendo de detrás del mostrador

Si...¿no me recuerdas?

La verdad es que llevo una semana en este pueblo, antes trabajaba en Tokio , no tengo recuerdos anteriores a eso.

Rukia salió corriendo de allí, solo oyó a Hisana decirle en la distancia que le guardaría el manga. Tenía que volver al Sereitei, lo más rápido posible. La tienda de Urahara. Entro a toda prisa.

Rukia-san, ¿qué te trae por aquí? - dijo Urahara

Voy a volver al Sereitei – dijo seriamente

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba allí. ¿Dónde debía ir primero? Necesitaba explicaciones y solo se las podía dar una persona: El capitán general Yamamoto-taicho

Se encaminó al primer escuadrón hasta encontrase con el teniente de Yamamoto-taicho.

¿Qué haces aquí Kuchiki-san? - dijo Sasakibe

Vengo a hablar con Yamamoto- taicho de un asunto urgente

Ahora mismo esta ocupado

Como dije – le miro seria- es urgente

La llevó ante el con cara de superioridad y desprecio. Abrió la puerta, allí estaba.

Sasakibe, ¿por qué me molestas? - dijo Yamamoto-taicho

Señor- dijo inclinándose- Kuchiki-san dice que necesita hablar con usted y dice que es realmente urgente

Yamamoto-taicho – dijo Rukia inclinándose

Habla

Ha pasado algo muy extraño en el mundo humano. Hace unas horas , en el mundo real, me encontré con mi difunta hermana.

¿Si? ¿Y? - dijo haciéndole una señal a Sasakibe

Es imposible, mi hermana esta muerta señor, no es posible

Espera Kuchiki

Rukia espero quieta hasta que apareció en la sala Sasakibe con Unohana-taicho

Unohana – dijo Yamamoto-taicho – cuentale a Kuchiki todo sobre el caso Sakura

¿Usted cree que debería? Si se enterase Kuchiki-sama …

Ya hablaré yo con el cuando se entere, ahora díselo

Cuando tu hermana llegó a mis manos – dijo Unohana-taicho mirando fijamente a Rukia – estaba muy débil para este mundo pero con la suficiente energía para sobrevivir en el mundo humano. La enviamos allí con la esperanza de que sobreviviese y restaurase su reiatsu para en un futuro volver. Le dijimos a Kuchiki-sama que su esposa había fallecido, quedó roto de dolor pero era los mejor que podíamos decirle ya que borramos todos los recuerdos de su difunta esposa dejándola con una amnesia

Pero una amnesia...-dijo Rukia- si estimulamos su cerebro podían volver sus recuerdos

Es posible que con estímulos recuerde pero no es cien por cien seguro

Pero es mi hermana y yo quiero que vuelva

Si se lo vas a comunicar a Kuchiki-sama – dijo Yamamoto-taicho mirándola- pasad por aquí antes de volver al mundo humano

Si, Yamamoto-taicho

Rukia salió corriendo de camino a la que había sido su casa durante muchos años, en busca de su "hermano" . Al llegar los criados se alegraron de verla pero ella solo le buscaba a el. Estaría en el despacho, era costumbre que siempre estuviera allí. Abrió la puerta sin llamar

Nii-sama

¿Esa es manera de molestar a alguien cuando trabaja? -dijo Byakuya sin levantar la cabeza

Lo siento nii-sama pero es algo importante

¿De que se trata? - dijo mirándola

Hisana-sama vive

Los ojos de Byakuya se pusieron como platos pasando rápidamente de la sorpresa a la furia

¿Qué clase de broma pesada es esa Rukia?

¡No es una broma! ¡Es cierto!

Fuera

Pero nii-sama , es cierto, si no vienes traeré a Unohana-taicho para que te diga la verdad – dijo Rukia muy seriamente

¿Unohana? - dijo Byakuya levantándose

Si, ella y Yamamoto-taicho mandaron a mi hermana al mundo humano y vive, yo la he visto

Byakuya desapareció sin mediar palabra. Rukia intentó seguirlo lo más rápido que pudo pero cuando llegó ya estaban discutiendo.

Kuchiki-sama – dijo Unohana - ¿hubiese vivido mejor sabiendo que a lo mejor ella no volvería al Sereitei con usted nunca?

¡Es mi esposa con la que se ha jugado! – dijo Byakuya enfurecido- Se ha jugado con los sentimientos de una persona. Es despreciable

Byakuya – dijo Yamamoto-taicho- Sabes que si su reiatsu no es lo suficientemente fuerte no podría volver, ¿verdad? Además sus recuerdos han sido borrados, ella no te recuerda para nada

Pero – intervino Rukia- Unohana-taicho dijo que había una posibilidad , que si se estimulaban sus recuerdos podría recuperar la memoria

Eso es cierto – dijo Unohana- pero para ello...

Me iré al mundo humano – dijo Byakuya dándoles la espalda- Rukia vendrá conmigo. Ahora mismo desearía mataros a todos por ello será mejor que me marche, Rukia, vamos

Si

Rukia le siguió sin intercambiar ni una sola palabra. Byakuya cogió bastante dinero y dejo guardado en una maleta su traje de shinigami poniéndose unas ropas humanas un tanto pasadas de moda. Cogio la maleta con el dinero, el traje y volvieron al mundo humano

¿Crees que Kurosaki tendrá espacio? - dijo Byakuya

Creo que no

¿ Y como conseguimos donde dormir?

Se lo preguntaremos a el

Rukia llamó a Ichigo al móvil sin percatarse de que estaba cerca de la librería. Le dijo que una prima suya tenía una casa en alquiler con dos habitaciones, Rukia le dijo que servía. Cuando Rukia vio la calle miro el reloj, aún eran las siete de la tarde, aún estaría abierta

¿Quieres verla? - dijo Rukia

Si

Lo llevo a la calle de la librería

Ahi está – dijo Rukia señalando la librería

Byakuya la miraba algo emocionado con melancolía. Rukia podía entenderle, podría ser su cara si volviese a ver a Kaien. Su cara decía en cada momento : girate y mirame, pero ella atendía a sus clientes con una sonrisa.

Vamonos- dijo Byakuya


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando se disponían a ir a casa de Ichigo ella salió de la librería

- Hey – dijo

Se giraron mirándola.

- Toma , te lo dejaste – dijo sonriendo con el manga en la mano

- Gracias – respondió Rukia

- No me dijiste tu nombre

- Me llamo Rukia

- Vaya – dijo sorprendida- me suena de algo pero no sé

En ese momento miró a Byakuya y se sonrojó inconscientemente.

- El es mi hermano, Kuchiki Byakuya

- Mi nombre es Hisana – dijo inclinándose algo sonrojada aun

- El gusto es mio – respondió Byakuya

- Bueno, me alegro de haberte visto Rukia y espero que vengas a verme a la librería

- Claro – dijo Rukia sonriendo.

Ella se fue sonriendo a trabajar. Byakuya la seguía con la mirada. Se notaba que estaba feliz de verla con vida. Fueron a casa de Ichigo a ver donde estaba la casa de la prima.

- Ichigo- dijo Rukia- coge algo de ropa para nii-sama

- Esta bien – respondió

Cogieron las maletas y llegaron a la casa

- Me quedaré con vosotros – dijo Ichigo

- Pero solo hay dos habitaciones – respondió Rukia- a menos que tu y nii-sama durmáis juntos

- O contigo como en mi casa

- No – dijo Byakuya- dormirás conmigo para poder vigilarte

Ichigo puso una cara entre miedo y ¿¡porque me pasa esto?

- Yo dormiré en la cama y tu en el suelo

Hubo un cruce de miradas de odio entre los dos

- Tienes que probarte la ropa nii-sama – dijo Rukia rompiendo la tensión

- Si

Byakuya se probaba uno tras otro los modelitos de Ichigo.

- Tan solo me gusta el chándal – dijo Rukia

- No sabe vestir – dijo Byakuya

- Es que tu eres muy exquisito – dijo Ichigo indignado

- Me quedaré con el chándal

- Mañana miraremos ropa cuando vuelva del instituto

Se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente Ichigo y Rukia fueron a la escuela. Byakuya, como no tenía nada que hacer, salió a hacer footing para conocer el barrio.

Durante la hora de la comida Rukia estaba inquieta.

- ¿Pasa algo Rukia? - preguntó Ichigo

- No- respondió preocupada- me pregunto si nii-sama estará bien

- Seguro que si, con lo tozudo que es

Rukia miró con cara de odio a Ichigo. Se levantó y decidió ir a comprar ropa para Byakuya. Fue a una tienda muy elegante y compró varias camisas , un pantalón negro, un cinturón y unos zapatos de vestir. Esperaba que a su hermano le gustasen esas prendas.

Volvió a clase. Byakuya comió el bento que le dejaron y quería ir a verla de nuevo, toda su alma lo deseaba. Pero tenía que esperar a la vuelta de Ichigo y Rukia.

Cuando volvían.

- ¿Por qué tu hermano no nos deja dormir juntos? - preguntó Ichigo

- Es evidente, yo soy una chica y tu un chico

- ¡Y qué! Antes dormías en mi armario y no pasaba nada

- Ya pero debe ser así

- Me gustaría tenerte a mi lado como antes – dijo algo sonrojado.

Rukia se sorprendió ante sus palabras.

- No me hagas caso – dijo Ichigo abriendo la puerta de la casa

- Bienvenidos – dijo Byakuya sentado en el sofá

- Hola nii-sama – sonrió Rukia- te he traído unas cosas que espero que te gusten – dijo dándole las bolsas.

- ¿Qué es? - preguntó cogiéndolas

- Tu miralo

Byakuya sacó toda la ropa

- Espero que te guste y que sea de tu talla – dijo Rukia dedicándole una sonrisa

- Esto es más de mi estilo- dijo Byakuya sonriendo levemente mientras Ichigo se enfurruñaba en una silla- Gracias Rukia

- De nada nii-sama, te vendrá bien cuando consigas una cita con Hisana

- ¿Qué es una cita?

- Cuando sales con la persona que te gusta y al final la besas – dijo Ichigo interviniendo

- No tiene por que haber beso – dijo Rukia- pero salir a pasear de la mano, cenar, pero los dos solos y elegantes

- Ya, entiendo – respondió Byakuya

- ¿Allí en el Sereitei no hay citas? - preguntó Ichigo

- Entre chicos y chicas solo encuentros y muchas bodas concertadas – respondió Byakuya

- Que rollo

- Hace unos años consiguieron concertar la boda de Rukia pero ella se negó

- ¿Eso eso verdad? - preguntó Ichigo a Rukia mirándola sorprendido

- Si es verdad, y la anulé por que yo tengo que estar enamorada. O estoy enamorada o no me casaré con nadie. Voy a preparar la cena.

Después de cenar Byakuya decidió salir a correr o al menos eso dijo en la casa. Iba a verla de nuevo, su corazón se lo pedía. Se escondió en un callejón desde donde se veía la librería. Ahí estaba, despachando a los últimos clientes con su peculiar sonrisa. Salió y empezó a cerrar la librería. De repente aparecieron dos tipos.

- Mira que chica tan mona – dijo el primero

- Podríamos jugar con ella – dijo el segundo y miró a Hisana- Hey, ¡tu!

Ella se giró para ver que pasaba.

- ¿Querían algo? - preguntó ella- Ya esta cerrado

- Vamos – el primer tipo se acercó tocándola- te queremos a ti

- Suéltame – dijo ella forcejeando

- Venga – dijo el segundo tipo ayudando al otro, tumbándola y tapándole la boca

Hisana lloraba intentando quitárselos de encima

- ¡Soltadla! - dijo Byakuya

- Vaya – dijo el primero- tenemos mirones

- No te lo repetiré – decía Byakuya mientras se acercaba- soltadla

- ¿Qué vas a hacerme si no la suelto?

Byakuya se acercó y le dio un puñetazo con tal fuerza que le partió la nariz. El segundo, al ver la escena, la soltó y salió corriendo de allí.

- Maldito – dijo el primero con la mano en la nariz

- Ni se te ocurra tocarla más- dijo Byakuya agarrándole del cuello- ¿entiendes? - lo tiro contra el suelo

El individuo, con miedo, salió corriendo de allí. Byakuya se dio la vuelta y la miró.

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó ayudándola a levantarse

Hisana temblaba. Inconscientemente ella, por los nervios, se abrazó a el. El, sorprendido se sonrojó levemente acariciando su pelo para tranquilizarla.

- Ven – dijo Byakuya- conozco un sitio aquí al lado , pediremos algo para tranquilizarte

- Gracias Kuchiki-sama

- No es nada

Ella le miró, no sabía porque le atraía tanto las formas y ese hombre al que no conocía de nada, ese hombre que le sonreía en ese momento sin ella saber que era la única que podía ver esa sonrisa.

La llevó a un bar abrazado a ella por los hombros para que dejase de temblar , que caprichoso es el destino , por algo malo a ellos les estaba sucediendo algo bueno.

Se sentaron y pidieron.


	3. Chapter 3

Mientras tanto en casa.

- ¿Y nii-sama? ¿Dónde estará? - preguntó Rukia preocupada

- Habrá ido a verla – respondió Ichigo

- ¿Tu crees? Pero si iba con el chándal...

- Cuando quieres ver a la persona a la que amas haces lo que sea y te da igual como vas vestido

- Vaya Ichigo- dijo sorprendida- eso es bonito hasta para venir de ti.

- Ya

- ¿Estas enamorado? - dijo moviendo las cejas

- ¡Que dices! - dijo sonrojado

- Eso es un si. Seguro que es de Orihime

- Te equivocas

- Vaya, siempre pensé que te gustaría ella

- Dejalo Rukia – dijo tumbándose en el sofá

- Pero quiero saberlo

- He dicho que lo dejes

Rukia se acercó a el y se sentó en el suelo al lado del sofá mirándole. Estaba sorprendida de lo rápido que iba su corazón , solo he había pasado con una persona pero ella creía que no era eso.

- ¿Estas enfadado? - le preguntó

- Sabes que no – respondió Ichigo mirando el techo

- Entonces, ¿por qué no me miras?

- Estoy avergonzado ante esas preguntas. Cuando me guste alguien se lo haré saber a esa persona de manera directa

- Asegurate de que no este con nadie antes

- ¿Porqué lo dices?

- Porque yo me declaré a un hombre casado, un hombre que yo quería que creía que sentía algo por mi

Ichigo la miraba fijamente atento a sus palabras.

- Me sentía avergonzada y me sentía atada a un beso. El murió...para intentar superarlo me aferré a Renji pero por mucho que el me amase, yo no podía amarle

- Vaya – dijo Ichigo sorprendido

- ¿Te sorprende?

- Es la primera vez que me hablas tanto de ti, siempre has sido muy reservada, en ocasiones pensé que eras una sosa como tu hermano

Ese comentario le hizo tanta gracia a Rukia que comenzó a reír. Los dos reían a carcajadas.

Mientras en otro lado.

- Bebe té – dijo Byakuya- te relajará

- Gracias – dijo Hisana dando un sorbo al té- si no hubiera sido por tu aparición me hubiese pasado algo malo

- No deberías anda sola a esas horas de la noche

- Lo sé – dijo compungida- pero la librería se cierra a esa hora y no tengo dinero para contratar a alguien

- Si quieres yo podría ayudarte

- Pero tendrás trabajo ya, ¿no?

- Si pero estoy de permiso indefinidamente – dijo mirándola a los ojos

- Tenía pensado contratar a alguien un poco más adelante – dijo sonrojada

- No necesitas pagarme – dijo bebiendo

- ¿No?

- Como te he dicho , estoy de permiso y vine aquí para cuidar de mi hermana. Tanto por la mañana como por la tarde estoy solo por que ella y su amigo están en clases

- Haremos un trato – dijo sonriéndole

- ¿Un trato? - preguntó sorprendido

- Si – sonriente- tu trabajas conmigo en la tienda y o te pago haciéndote la comida. Si tu hermana esta en clases no irá a comer, ¿me equivoco?

- No, ella me deja la comida

- Pues yo haré la comida y comeremos en una parque cercano al que suelo ir

- Esta bien – dijo sonriéndole levemente

- ¿Trato hecho?- dijo extendiendo su mano y sonriendo ampliamente

- Si – le da la mano

En ese momento Hisana empezó a tocarse la cabeza con cara de dolor con la mano que tenía libre.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Byakuya preocupado

- Si te dijese lo que me pasa no te lo creerías

- Prueba

- Desde hace algunos días – decía avergonzada- me dan dolores de cabeza y cuando cierro los ojos tengo unas visiones extrañas

- ¿Visiones? - preguntó muy atento a sus palabras

- Si, una casa enorme, cerezos a veces, un hombre al que nunca le veo la cara, alto, fuerte, la mayoría de veces me besaba...es como ver otra vida – dijo mirándole a los ojos asustada

- A lo mejor es algo que no recuerdas – dijo mirándola a los ojos

- No lo sé , cuando tu hermana me dijo su nombre sentí alivio como si la conociera, como si la hubiera estado buscando.

Se quedaron un rato mirándose a los ojos mutuamente y desviaron la mirada.

- Creo que debería volver a casa – dijo ella

- Te acompaño – dijo el pidiendo la cuenta y pagando

- No hace falta – respondió sonrojada

- No quiero que te pase nada por el camino, me quedaría más seguro – dijo levantándose de la mesa

- Esta bien – se levantó

Caminaron hasta el apartamento de ella el uno al lado del otro. Ella iba sonrojada pensando que parecían una pareja, el iba pensando que esas visiones si estaba cerca de ella podrían incrementarse y hacerla recordar . La dejó en la puerta.

- Vives muy cerca de nosotros – dijo el

- ¿Si?

- Vivimos dos calles más allá

- Somos prácticamente vecinos – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

- Si

- Bueno, mañana abro la librería a las 8, ¿vendrás?

- Claro – dijo sonriendo – allí estaré

- Gracias – sonrió sonrojada

Al intentar entrar se da un golpe con el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó el

- Si – avergonzada- que torpe

Byakuya rió levemente al ver esa cara

- Vaya – dijo sorprendida- te has reído

- ¿Es raro?

- Si, te veía como una persona seria pero me alegra saber que no. ¿Qué quieres mañana de comer?

- Lo que tu prefieras – respondió sonrojado

- Vale – sonrió dulcemente – hasta mañana

- Hasta mañana

Byakuya se dio la vuelta sonriendo de vuelta a casa. Así estaría cerca de ella , podría hacerla recordar más rápidamente , recuperaría a su esposa , la única que le hacía reír. Al llegar a casa Ichigo y Rukia estaban viendo una película.

- Nii-sama, ¿estas bien? ¿Dónde estabas? - preguntó Rukia

- Con Hisana – respondió

- Te lo dije – dijo Ichigo

- Mañana trabajaré ayudándola en la librería

Ichigo y Rukia pusieron los ojos como platos.

- Aunque no se muy bien que haré

- Colocar libros y revistas, hablar con los clientes y ser amable – dijo Ichigo- y esto último se te dará de pena

- Lo hago gratuitamente – mirando mal a Ichigo por lo que dijo – y para hacerla recordar

- En los trabajos suelen pagar – le respondió para burlarse

- Estoy cansado – dijo dándole la espalda – buenas noches

Dicho esto se fue a dormir, quería que pasase la noche pronto.

**_Intentaré subir pronto el 4º capitulo ya que no puedo por falta de ordenador y tiempo ^^U_**

**_Como respuesta a los rewiews , a Makiko- maki maki decirle que no creo que sea un OC ya que me cuesta mucho crear los dialogos de Byakuya por que el es muy frio y yo soy todo lo contrario, nada más que pienso que si Hisana estuviese viva Byakuya no sería tan frio al menos con ella y por eso con ella es asi. También que a Ichigo no lo veo tan gruñon ^^U es algo gruñon y si se lleva mal con Byakuya pero lo he puesto en tono de ironía, ya se verán mas piques y enfados entre ellos :) Gracias por los comentarios, me ayudan mucho a mejorar :)_**

**_Dejen sus rewiews :) Gracias_**


	4. Chapter 4

- Ichigo – dijo Rukia indignada- le has incomodado y se ha ido

- Pero dije la verdad, tu hermano no es la alegría de la huerta que digamos

- Lo hace para que Hisana recuerde, para que la persona a la que quiere recuerde. ¿Cómo te sentirías si te dijeran que la persona a la que amas esta viva y no te recuerda?

- Haría lo que fuese para que me recordase

- ¡Pues ya esta!

- Vaya...no lo vi así. Voy a dormir , es tarde

- Y yo . Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana.

Ichigo entró en el cuarto.

- Byakuya – susurró

- ¿Qué quieres ahora Kurosaki?

- Disculparme...es normal que hagas cualquier cosa por ella

- ¿Y ese cambio de opinión?

- Hablé con Rukia y me hizo ver como podría sentirme en una encrucijada asi

- Y tu que sabras de amor...

- Desde hace un tiempo, mucho

- Ya veo – dijo Byakuya mirandole

- ¿Qué ves?

- Nada, duerme

- Buenas noches

Byakuya contesto con un leve gruñido y se durmio

Por la mañana Rukia les tenía preparado el desayuno

- Nii-sama deberías ponerte el vaquero

- ¿Que es vaquero?

- El pantalón azul

- Pensaba ponerme el negro

- Ese es para las citas con las camisas

- Esta bien

- ¡Ichigo! - grito Rukia - ¡Despierta!

- Rukia – dijo somnoliento el – deja de gritar

- Desayuna o llegaremos tarde – dijo enfadada- ademas dejaremos a nii-sama de camino

- Puede ir solo

- Tiene razón – dijo Byakuya- no soy un crio y no necesito ayuda para ir a ningun lugar – terminando de desayunar- gracias por la comida

- Que tengas un buen día – respondio Rukia

- Por cierto Rukia – dijo Byakuya- toda esta ropa, ¿de donde la has sacado?

- Pues la he ido comprando estos dias. **N**o sabemos cuantos dias tardara en recordar

- Bien...gracias

Byakuya salio. Aun era temprano y estaba amaneciendo. Lllego muy temprano a la librería y la espero. A los diez minutos aparecio ella y al verlo le dedico una sonrisa

- Buenos dias – dijo Hisana

- Buenos dias – respondio Byakuya con una leve sonrisa

- He traido un polo blanco con el logo de la librería para que te lo pongas. Creo que es de tu talla – dijo indecisa

- Vale

Byakuya se quito la camiseta ahi mismo y Hisana sonrojada se dio la vuelta

- Yo ya ire a cambiarme – dijo caminando hacia el baño

- Bien

Byakuya vio que pasaban muchas chicas de la edad de Rukia para clase y empezaron a entrar a mirar revistas y mangas. Byakuya , perdido, buscaba a Hisana . En ese momento salió con un vestido blanco de vuelo y el pelo recogido

- Cuanta gente – dijo con unas sonrisa

- Entraron despues de cambiarme – respondio el algo sonrojado

- Levantas pasiones – dijo riendo sonrojada- podrias poner esos mangas por ahi arriba que yo no llego

- Claro

Todas las muchachas le miraban y Hisana se preguntaba por que ella tampoco podia dejar de mirarle. Se sonrojo al pensarlo. Cada chica compro un manga y le pregunto por el chico ta guapo que estaba ahi, su nombre, su edad...Entonces tambien se dio cuenta de que no lo conocia mucho pero queria conocerle más. Se puso a colocar libros en una estanteria cercana a la de el subida a una banqueta mientras pensaba. De repente se resbaló precipitandose al suelo pero antes de caer Byakuya la cogio

- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto el

- Si – respondio sonrojada respirando fuertemente- ya es la segunda vez que me salvas

- No me importa salvarte mientras seas tu

Sus sonrojos se acentuaron, sus caras estaban muy cerca. Se miraron pero la concentracion de uno en el otro no duro mucho ya que de nuevo entraron clientes y la dejó en el suelo.

Mientras en la escuela

- Ichigo – dijo Rukia enseñandole una carta- ¿Qué es es esto?

- Alguna carta de algun admirador

- ¿En serio? Vaya, ¿quien será?

- Leela

Rukia se sento en su sitio leyendo la carta. Ichigo se sintio un poco celoso de que alguien le escribiera. Se acerco de nuevo a el.

- Es de Keigo – dijo decepcionada- el no me gusta pero no quiero hacerle daño

- ¿Y te gusta alguien?

- No lo sé

Se produjo un largo silencio

- Dile que no puedes corresponderle pero que podeis seguir siendo amigos – dijo el

- Buena idea – sonrio- gracias Ichigo

En otro lugar

- Vaya – dijo Hisana sonriendo- hoy hemos tenido una buena venta

- No se debera a mi cambio de camiseta, ¿no? - dijo el colocando libros

- Puede ser – rio ella- el blanco te queda realmente bien

- Gracias

- ¿Sería molestia preguntarte tu edad?

- No- duda un momento para no decirle la edad de shinigami- 30 años

- Vaya, ¿y tu hermana?

- 17 años

- Os llevais muchos. Yo tengo 27 años

- Pareces más joven

- Gracias – sonrojada- prepare un bento de marisco y como el dia no acompaña nos quedaremos en la tienda para comerlo

- Bien

Hisana se sento en el suelo, Byakuya la miró extrañado pero hizo lo mismo. Abrio los estuches con el bento y saco los palillos.

- Tiene buena pinta- dijo el cogiendo los palillos- que aprobeche

Ella sonrio y asintio. Byakuya lo probo y se quedo admirado.

- Esta muy bueno solo conozco a una persona que cocina tan bien

- ¿Quien? - pregunto ella sonriendo

- Una amiga

- Me gustaria conocerla – dijo sonriendo

Byakuya se quedo mirandola fijamente. Ella se sonrojo mucho

- Hisana

- ¿Si?- muy sonrojada

- Tendrias, bueno, ¿querrias salir en una cita conmigo?


	5. Chapter 5

- ¿Una cita? - preguntó Hisana

- Si – respondió algo sonrojado Byakuya

- Claro, me gustaría

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Ella desvio la mirada a la comida y empezó a comer.

Mientras Rukia fue a ver a Keigo por la carta a la azotea del colegio

- Keigo

- Veo que te llegó mi carta

- Si Keigo...no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos pero me gustaría ser tu amiga

- A ti te gusta Kurosaki, ¿verdad?

- No...no lo sé – respondió sonrojada

- ¿No lo sabes?

- A mi me gustaba un hombre muy parecido a Ichigo y no se si me gusta por el mismo o porque se parece a ese hombre

- Pero te gusta

- Si, me gusta Ichigo

En ese momento se abrio la puerta de golpe. Ahí estaba Ichigo.

- ¿Es cierto? - pregunto Ichigo

- ¿Que hacias escuchando?

- Solo dime si es cierto

- No estoy segura

Keigo se fue para dejarlos a solas. Ichigo la miraba con una mezcla de ganas de besarla y vergüenza. Rukia, sonrojada, le mantenía la mirada

- No lo sé Ichigo – respondió ella – dame tiempo... aun no se si es por Kaien o por ti

- Te dare tiempo pero dejame hacer algo

- ¿Algo?

- Si

Ichigo la abrazo fuertemente. Rukia se abrazó a el con fuerza. Se quedaron asi durante unos minutos. Tras unas horas volvieron a casa. Allí estaba Byakuya

- Buenas noches nii-sama – sonrio Rukia

- Rukia, necesito tu ayuda, dentro de dos horas tengo una cita con Hisana y no sé que hacer

- ¡¿Una cita? - sonrio ella ampliamente- ¡Que bien!

- Si – sonrio levemente

- ¡Ha sonreido! - dijo Ichigo sorprendido

- Callate Kurosaki – dijo Byakuya enfadado

Ichigo se sentó callado en el sofá con cara de poker

- Ve a tomar un baño y yo prepararé la ropa- dijo Rukia

- Bien

Rukia preparó el pantalón negro y una camisa blanca. Mientras la planchaba.

- Que ilusion, a lo mejor con la cita todo mejora

- Parece que la cita la tienes tu – le dijo Ichigo

- Hace mucho que no tengo una

- ¿Aceptarias una cita conmigo?

- ¿Que?

- Nada – dijo el tumbandose- dejalo

Rukia dejo la ropa en la habitacion de Byakuya

- Nii-sama , cuando estes preparado me lo dices

- Rukia- dijo Ichigo- ¿te apetece ver una pelicula?

- Claro – sonriente

En ese momento salio Byakuya

- Vaya – dijo Rukia acercandose a colocarle el cuello de la camisa – te queda muy bien nii-sama. ¿Donde habeis quedado?

- En la librería

- Bien. Llevala a pasear y despues a cenar a algun restaurante bonito. Si todo va bien le agarras la mano y si va muy bien podrias hasta besarla

- Podria asustarse – dijo Ichigo- debe hacer lo que le diga su instinto

- Por una vez en tu vida – dijo Byakuya- me has dado un consejo que tomaré Kurosaki

- Corre Ichigo, ve a la floristeria – dijo Rukia mirando el reloj

- ¿A por que? - pregunto el

- Una rosa, corre

Ichigo fue a por la rosa y compró dos

- Estoy algo nervioso – dijo Byakuya

- Ira bien – dijo Rukia - me gustaria que me recordase y recuperar el tiempo perdido con ella

- Entiendo, lo hare lo mejor que pueda

Llegó Ichigo con dos rosas

- Toma – dijo dandole una blanca a Byakuya

- Gracias Kurosaki , pero no quiero una cita contigo

- ¿Has hecho una broma?

- ¿Y esa otra?

- Para ella – se la da a Rukia sonrojado

- Gracias – respondio ella cogiendola sonrojada

- Kurosaki – dijo Byakuya con severidad - no intentes nada en mi ausencia o te mataré, ¿entiendes?

- Si señor

- Bien. Me marcho

- Suerte nii-sama – dijo Rukia con una sonrisa

Byakuya se encamino a su cita. Lllego temprano y la espero. Pocos minutos despues aparecio con un vestido negro y el pelo recogido. Byakuya se quedo sorprendido de lo bonita que estaba

- Hola – dijo Hisana sonrojada

- Hola – respondio Byakuya sonrojandose un poco- ¿paseamos?

- Me parece bien – dijo ella con una sonrisa- ¿donde iremos?

- Pues pasearemos hasta el restaurante, ¿te gustan los italianos?

- Si, me gustan mucho

- Oh, toma – dijo dandole la rosa

- Gracias – dijo muy sonrojada – es preciosa

- No más que tu

Los dos se quedaron mirandose a los ojos sonrojados hasta que ella desvio la mirada. Fueron al restaurante donde todos les miraban como si fueran una pareja. Hisana estaba nerviosa y con continuas visiones de una casa enorme con un gran lago y ese hombre...¿Quien seria? ¿Como podia estar pensando en el hombre de las visiones si el hombre que le gustaba era el que tenia frente a ella?

Le miraba mientras pedia, deseaba esa cita pero era raro lo que sentía por el porque el hombre de las visiones tenia algo que ella sabia que era importante.

Termino la cena y fueron a pasear

- Ha sido una gran cena – dijo ella

- Hisana...¿has tenido mas visiones?

- Si – respondio sorprendida- alguna que otra pero nada claras

- Se notaba en tu cara

- Aun no consigo ver nada claro a parte de una gran casa. ¿Porque me preguntas?

- Estaba preocupado

Llegaron a la parte alta de la ciudad. Se apoyaron en la barandilla para verla.

- Gracias – sonrio ella- tengo una pregunta indiscreta que hacerte

- ¿Si?

- ¿Tienes novia o mujer?

- En estos momentos...no – dijo mientras por dentro pensaba – te tengo a mi lado, mi mujer, mi amada, tengo que recuperar tus recuerdos

La miro a los ojos acercandose poco a poco a ella. Hisana se puso nerviosa y giro la cabeza. Byakuya paro.

- Es tarde y hace frio – dijo ella temblorosa- deberia ir a casa

- Te acompaño

Byakuya le cedio su chaqueta. Se preguntaba por que habia girado la cara. Hisana por su parte , nerviosa y sonrojada, no sabia por que no le habia besado, ¿y si queria estar con ella de verdad? No sabia que hacer, le gustaba y deseaba sus besos pero era muy pronto. Llegaron a su casa

- Nos vemos el lunes – dijo ella con una sonrisa

- Si

Hisana entro y cerro la puerta. Byakuya se fue pateando una piedra preguntandose el porque sin saber que pasaba en su casa en ese momento.


	6. Chapter 6

Mientras en casa

- Ichigo venga, pon la pelicula – dijo Rukia

- Voy voy

Ichigo le dio al play y se sento al lado de Rukia que comía palomitas como una posesa por los nervios de la cita de Byakuya. Rukia miraba la película mientras Ichigo la miraba a ella. Se terminó las palomitas y empezó a temblar de miedo por la película. Ichigo sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazó.

- Tranquila – dijo el – no saldran de la tele

- ¡¿ Que haces idiota?

- ¡Intento calmarte! ¡Estas temblando!

- No tenias que hacerlo – respondio algo sonrojada

Rukia apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Ichigo. Era cálido y le gustaba esa sensación, ¿se estaba enamorando de Ichigo? Ichigo sonreia al tenerla tan cerca. Rukia le miro un instante y se sonrojo...si, le gustaba Ichigo. Ya no fue capaz de seguir el hilo de la película y poco a poco sus parpados se cerraban. Se quedó dormida sobre el hombro de Ichigo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

- ¿Rukia? - preguntó el

Rukia suspiraba dormida. Ichigo la tumbó y buscó una manta. Al ponersela por encima pudo admirar de cerca lo bonita que era. Se acercó a sus labios hasta besarlos con suma delicadeza.

- ¡ Kurosaki! - grito Byakuya

Ichigo se separó de Rukia de golpe la cual se desperto por el grito.

- Byakuya – dijo Ichigo - no es lo que piensas

Sin mediar palabra, Byakuya cogio a Ichigo por el cuello llevandolo a la pared mas cercana. Lo estrangulaba con mucha fuerza sacando su rabia contenida contra el.

- Nii-sama – grito Rukia llorosa- ¡No!

Entonces Byakuya lo solto, no soportaba ver a Rukia mal y ella sufria al ver que le hacian daño a Ichigo. Ichigo tosía, Rukia se acerco a el.

- Ichigo – dijo ella- ¿Estas bien? ¿ Porque ha pasado esto?

- El te estaba...-dijo Byakuya

- Byakuya...- interrumpiendole- no

- ¿Que estabas haciendo? - pregunto ella

- Te puse una manta – dijo agarrandose el cuello aun con dolor – y Byakuya creyo que estaba haciendo algo malo – miro a Byakuya

- ¿Es eso cierto? - mirando a su hermano

- Si – Byakuya miro a Ichigo y luego a Rukia- es cierto

- ¿Y porque esa rabia?

- Un mal dia

Byakuya se fue de alli y entro en su habitacion.

- Ichigo – dijo Rukia- te voy a pedir un favor, por favor habla con nii-sama

- ¿ Y si me mata?

- Si te hace algo grita y yo iré

- Vale, me siento como una princesita en apuros – dijo el resoplando

Rukia soltó una carcajada. Ichigo fue a la habitación y tocó en la puerta

- Adelante – dijo Byakuya

- Byakuya – dijo cerrando – esto … yo lo siento, no debía besarla

- Nunca repetiré estas palabras contigo asi que escuchalas bien. Lo siento Kurosaki.

- ¿Porque? - sorprendido- Yo hice algo malo

- Algo salio mal en mi cita y lo pague contigo

- ¿Que salio mal? - pregunto Ichigo sentandose en su futon

- Intente besarla y ...¿¡ Pero que hago contandote esto a ti?

- A veces se necesita hablar con alguien. Cuentamelo, no le dire nada a Rukia

- Al intentar besarla – resopla- me giro la cara

- Que palo

Byakuya lo fulmino con la mirada al instante.

- A lo mejor – continuo Ichigo – le gusta ir lento y no sabe si le gustas o no o simplemente no le gustas . Pidele una segunda cita.

- No me siento con fuerzas – dijo Byakuya tumbandose

- Tu mismo – haciendo lo mismo

- Kurosaki

- ¿Si?

- Te gusta Rukia, ¿verdad?

- Después de verme besandola preguntas lo evidente

- Me refiero a si vas en serio con ella

- No hay nada entre ella y yo y si lo hubiera iria completamente en serio

- Como le hagas daño te mataré

- Lo sabia – dijo soltando una carcajada

Los dos se quedaron dormidos. El lunes Byakuya se fue pronto, no queria que Rukia le preguntase sobre la cita.

- ¿Fue mal la cita? - pregunto Rukia a Ichigo

- No pero le da vergüenza perdirle la segunda

- Hay que hacer algo

- ¿Que propones?

- Yo tengo que pasar por la librería antes de ir a clase , seguro que se me ocurre algo

- No la lies

- No – dijo ella soltando una risita

Rukia salio disparada a la librería, tenia un plan que no podia fallar y un manga nuevo que comprar. Tan solo esperaba dos cosas: uno, que saliera bien y dos, que su hermano no se enfadase al verla hacer eso. Miró el movil , le quedaban 20 minutos. Corrio hacia la librería.

Al llegar estaba llena de muchachas de su edad, se quedo sorprendida.

- Rukia-san – dijo Hisana sonriendo

- Hisana -sonriendo- cuanta gente, ¿no?

- Desde que Kuchiki-san trabaja aquí esto es asi todos los dias

- Mi hermanito levanta pasiones

- Eso parece – rie

- Venia a por mi manga nuevo

- Si, te lo he guardado aquí – dijo dandoselo

- Hisana, ¿Y Byakuya?

- Aquí – dijo el

- No puedes avisar – dijo asustada guardando el manga

- ¿Que haces aquí? Llegarás tarde

- Venia a por mi manga y a invitar a Hisana a cenar

- ¿A cenar? - pregunto sorprendido

- ¿A vuestra casa? - dijo Hisana sonrojada

- Claro – respondio Rukia sonriendo- yo cocinaré, no soy muy bien pero...

- Eres pésima – dijo el

- Que cruel – dijo Rukia refunfuñando

- Podria ayudarte – respondio Hisana riendo

- ¿Si? - dijo Rukia emocionada

- Claro, cerramos la tienda antes y voy a casa, me ducho y voy a vuestra casa

- ¿Eso es un si? - pregunto ella

- Claro – dijo Hisana sonriendo

- ¡Bien! Yo compraré los ingredientes

- Yo ire a por ti a tu casa – dijo Byakuya mirando a Hisana

- Esta bien – respondio ella un tanto sonrojada

- Me voy que llego tarde – dijo Rukia apurada

Rukia fue corriendo a clase. Byakuya se quedo muy sorprendido por esa invitacion, ¿tendria algo que ver lo que le dijo a Kurosaki?. Hisana estaba contenta, durante todo el domingo estuvo esperando la llamada de Byakuya para una segunda cita que no llegó. Pensaba que era por lo del beso fallido pero esa mañana estaba como siempre.

Se tomaría esa cena como su segunda cita y si se sentia bien le contaría por que no le beso.

Cerró temprano , fue a casa y se arregló, Byakuya la esperaba.


	7. Chapter 7

La acompaño a casa.

- Adelante – dijo Byakuya- bienvenida a nuestra casa, ponte comoda

- Gracias – dijo Hisana quitandose los zapatos

- Hola – dijo Ichigo mirandola

- El es Kurosaki Ichigo, un amigo de Rukia – dijo Byakuya

- Encantada Kurosaki-kun – dijo ella inclinandose – yo soy...

- Hisana-san – dijo Ichigo inclinandose – si, he oido hablar de ti

- Vaya – se sonroja – espero que fueran buenas palabras – sonrie

- Por supuesto – dijo el

- La cocina esta ahi – dijo Byakuya señalando- Rukia espera, no la dejes cocinar sola o hara sopa azul

- Esta bien – dijo Hisana riendo

Hisana entro en la cocina. Le dio indicaciones a Rukia que apunto todo lo que iba haciendo. Rukia miraba a Hisana con admiración, incluso con el pañuelo y el delantal era bonita. Se sentia feliz de compartir algo con su hermana aunque ella no supiera que lo eran.

Hisana cada vez que decia Rukia recordaba lo tremendamente familiar que le sonaba ese nombre. Sus visiones no eran mas nitidas pero si mas numerosas. Pensaba que podia ser que al tener a gente cerca tuviera las visiones mas seguidas que cuando estaba sola.

Terminaron de hacer la cena

- Vaya Rukia – dijo Ichigo- te has superado

- El merito es de Hisana, si no me hubiera ayudado la sopa seria azul, el pescado estaria quemado en vez de marinado y la carne agria

- Gracias – dijo Byakuya mirando a Hisana

- No lo hace mal es solo que le faltaba un toque para saber cuando debe retirarlo, el majado o la coccion – sonrio Hisana- podria enseñarte

- Si por favor nee – dijo Rukia callandose sonrojada

Hisana la miro sorprendida pero luego le dedico una sonrisa

- Te enseñare – dijo Hisana

- Gracias – respondio Rukia sonriendo

Se sentaron. Hisana le dio vueltas a las palabras de Rukia, iba a llamarla nee-san. ¿Acaso Rukia creía que por la cita del otro dia Hisana estaba saliendo con Byakuya?

Cenaron alegremente con una charla animada. Hisana sonreia.

- Ichigo – dijo Rukia- vamos a recoger la mesa y a tirar la basura

- Es tarde – refunfuño el – recogemos y a dormir

- Recogemos y la basura – mirandole mal

- Vale vale

Recogieron la mesa y limpiaron todo para ir a tirar la basura

- Sientate en el sofa – le dijo Byakuya a Hisana - ¿quieres tomar algo?

- No, gracias

Byakuya volvio con un vaso de agua y se sento a su lado

- Vamos a tirar la basura – dijo Rukia con las bolsas en la mano – ahora volvemos

Ichigo y Rukia bajaron

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa por bajar la basura? - pregunto Ichigo

¡Para dejarlos solos idiota!

- Vaya, no me di cuenta

- Deben hablar para tener otra cita

- ¿Otra?

- Hasta que Hisana recuerde

- ¿Te da pena que no te recuerde

- Un poco pero ella nunca me vio, solo de bebe y no podia mantenerme. Nii-sama me lo contó que ella estaba muy enferma y murio. Al verla me han dado una segunda oportunidad para poder estar con ella

Ichigo la abrazó y ella respondio a su abrazo. Se quedaron ahí largo tiempo.

Mientras en casa

- Hisana – dijo Byakuya

- ¿Si? - respondio ella

- Tengo algo que preguntarte, ¿puedo?

- Claro – dijo algo sonrojada

- ¿Te gusto?

- Byakuya – mirandole sonrojada- laro que me gustas pero me gusta ir lento. El otro dia me hubiera gustado besarte pero no me gustan las cosas tan rapidas, no se como explicarme. Ahora la gente incluso se entregan en la primera cita pero a mi no me gusta eso

- No queria hacerte sentir asi. A mi me gusta estar junto a ti

- En verdad parecemos una pareja pero hasta el primer beso no seremos nada...

- ¿Puedo besarte? - dijo el mirandola a los ojos

Hisana se sonrojo y asintio. Byakuya se acercaba lentamente , trago saliva pero sono la puerta. Poco a poco se separo pero seguia mirandola. Antes de que se abriera la puerta susurro

- Hisana, este fin de semana, ¿me darias otra oportunidad?

- Por supuesto – dijo sonriendo sonrojada

Los dos se quedaron mirandose sonrojados mientras que Ichigo y Rukia sonrojados tambien entraban en la casa

- Es tarde – dijo Hisana- deberia marcharme

- Te acompañare – dijo Byakuya

Se levantaron al unisono

- Hisana – dijo Rukia

- ¿ Si Rukia?

- Me gustaria volverte a ver algun dia por aquí

- Si pasas por la librería y me invitas vendre encantada – dijo sonriente

Rukia le dedico una inmensa sonrisa a Hisana. Los dos salieron de alli. Por el camino.

- Por cierto – dijo Hisana- perdon por llamarte por tu nombre de pila antes, a lo mejor te incomodo

- Me gusto prefiero que me llames asi

- Esta bien...Byakuya-sama

Byakuya no puedo evitar que se le escapase una gran sonrisa al oirla decir su nombre de nuevo de esa manera, de la manera que ella le llamaba siempre.

- Ese chico – continuo Hisana- ¿vive en vuestra casa?

- Si, es un buen amigo de Rukia

- ¿Son solo amigos?

- Por el momento si y prefiero que sea asi

- ¿Te cae mal?

- Digamos que lo tolero por Rukia sino nos peleariamos mas de una vez. Es demasiado impulsivo. Hace unos dias le vi besando a Rukia

- ¿Si? - sorprendida

- Ella dormia y me entro algo de rabia. Aun me entra al recordarlo. Mira que le dije que no hiciera nada fuera de lugar

- Son jovenes – soltando una risita

- Si

Byakuya la miro fijamante a los ojos y ella se sonrojaba con gran facilidad. Llegaron a la puerta de la casa de ella

- Ya estamos – dijo ella- que rapido

- Si

Sin mediar palabra, Byakuya se acerco a ella y la beso dulcemente en los labios sosteniendola entre sus brazos fuertemente. Ella, mas sonrojada que nunca, le correspondio posando cariñosamente las manos en sus mejillas. Al separarse se miraron y sonrieron.

- ¿Ya es oficial? - pregunto el

- Si- respondio ella sonriente

Hisana le dedico su mejor sonrisa antes de entrar en su casa. Byakuya se fue sonrienre a casa. Hisana no pudo dormir esa noche, las visiones volvieron a atormentarla.


	8. Chapter 8

Pasaron dos meses de su primer beso y muchas citas. Las primeras nieves habian caido en el pueblo de Karakura y Hisana seguía sin recordar nada. Aún así ella y Byakuya se veian todos los dias en la librería y salian los fines de semana juntos.

Ichigo mientras tanto pensaba que hacer el dia de Navidad para que fuese especial.

- ¿Ichigo?- pregunto Rukia

- ¿Si? - respondio el

- Estas embobado, ¿que te pasa?

- Nada – dijo mirandola - ¿Ya tienes el traje para la fiesta invernal que da Inoue?

- No, aun no me lo dio

- ¿Dartelo?

- Inoue quiere dejarme un vestido o salir de compras

- No tenia ni idea

- ¿Tu lo tienes?

- Un traje negro, camisa blanca, corbata negra y una máscara plateada, no me complicaré

- Seguro que Inoue estaría contenta si la invitases

- Ella tiene pareja

- ¿¡ Quien?

- Ishida se lo pidio. Me entere por Keigo. Yo no iba a pedirselo a ella

- ¿Entonces?

- Yo quiero ir contigo, ¿no es evidente?

Rukia se sonrojo mirandole. Su relacion era algo extraño. Segustaban pero ninguno daba el paso

- Esta bien Ichigo – dijo ella

Ichigo tenia una sonrisita feliz en su cara. Seria el momento perfecto para declararse.

Mientras, Byakuya y Hisana ponian los adornos de navidad en la librería

- Byakuya-sama – dijo Hisana - ¿que haras en Navidad?

- Estare solo en casa, Ichigo y Rukia iran a la fiesta de una amiga suya

Byakuya la miro

- ¿Te gustaria venirte , cenar conmigo y pasar la noche juntos? - pregunto el

Era la primera vez en dos meses que se lo planteaban. Hisana estaba completamente roja.

- Si no quieres – dijo Byakuya- no tienes porque quedarte pero al menos ven a cenar conmigo

- Me quedare – respondio ella

- ¿Segura? - dijo mirandola sorprendida

- Si – dijo ella sonrojada

- Es una gran noticia

- Creo que estoy preparada para dar el paso

Byakuya le dedico una sonrisa. En ese momento entró Rukia con otra chica en la librería.

- Nii-sama, ¿esta Hisana?

- Si, por ese lado

- Hisana – siguiendo las indicaciones de su hermano

- Hola Rukia – sonrio Hisana- ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

- Tienes que venir con Orihime y conmigo a comprar un vestido para la fiesta de navidad . Me gustaria que me ayudases

- ¿Y la librería?

- Volveremos antes de la hora de cierre, nii-sama podria ocuparse

- No se...

- Se lo pedire yo, me gustaria que me ayudases

- Esta bien – dijo sonriendo

Fueron a hablar con Byakuya. Este cedio y las tres se fueron a comprar el vestido.

- Kuchiki-san – dijo Orihime – aun no me presentaste

- Oh – exclamo dirigiendose a Hisana – ella es Orihime, una amiga

- Encantada – dijo Orihime sonriendo sonrojada

- Un gusto – sonrio Hisana

- Sois realmente parecidas – dijo Orihime

Las dos se miraron y rieron. La verdad es que ambas lo pensaban pero no lo decian. Fueron a varias tiendas hasta dar con el vestido y los complementos. Rukia volvio a casa a guardar el vestido y Hisana a la librería a cerrar. Cerro y Byakuya la acompaño

- Ven esta noche a las diez y media – dijo el – la fiesta empieza a las 10

- Rukia va a ir guapisima – sonrio ella

- La vere antes de irse. Luego te veo

Byakuya la beso levemente en sus labios y fue a casa a preparar todo. Rukia se estaba arreglando, Ichigo ya estaba preparado

- Vaya – dijo Byakuya mirando a Ichigo- quien lo diria, pareces de mejor familia

- Tsk , no te rias de mi – respondio Ichigo

- No, solo era ironico. No te sobrepases

- No pensaba hacerlo

- ¿Se lo pediste?

- No, le pedi que fuera mi pareja pero solo para el baile

- No llegueis muy tarde pero tampoco temprano

- ¿Pensabas hacer algo? - dijo Ichigo con una sonrisilla pervertida

- No te importan mis asuntos Kurosaki

- Puede que esta noche seamos familia

- En tus sueños – respondio Byakuya enfadado

En ese momento salio Rukia. Su pelo estaba levemente ondulado y un poco recogido con una flor del mismo color de su vestido. Su vestido blanco, palabra de honor y con vuelo. Sus joyas negras, como su bolso y tacones. Sus ojos estaban pintados en tonos oscuros y unas grandes pestañas. Sus mejillas rosadas como sus labios.

- ¿Có-como me veo? - pregunto ella

- Preciosa – respondio Byakuya- Hisana tenia razon

- Gracias nii-sama – sonrio sonrojada - ¿estaras bien solo?

- No te preocupes por mi, estare bien – dijo dandole un golpe a Ichigo en la cabeza- Venga

- ¿No-nos vamos? - le pregunto Ichigo

- Si – sonrio Rukia sonrojandose y agarrandose de el

Los dos se fueron a la fiesta. Rukia se puso una chaqueta antes de salir y fueron a casa de Inoue. Todos los del colegio estaba alli. Al quitarse la chaqueta todos mirarion . Inoue e Ishida se acercaron a ellos.

- Kuchiki-san – dijo Inoue - estas muy bonita

- Tu si que estas espectacular con ese vestido rojo – respondio ella

- Kurosaki-kun tu tambien estas muy guapo – dijo sonrojandose

- Gracias – dijo Ichigo dedicandole una sonrisa

- Hora de bailar – dijo Inoue colocandose su mascara dorada

Rukia saco su mascara y miro a Ichigo que se estaba colocando la suya. Estaba tremendamente sexy. Bailaron durante gran parte de la noche. Cuando Ichigo bailo con Inoue , Rukia se retiro a tomar una copa de cava como enfadada. Verdaderamente no sabia por que se ponia asi, deseaba besar a Ichigo. Sus mejillas sonrojadas miraban al chico. El baile termino y el fue a su lado. Rukia cogio a Ichigo de su corbata y le miro a traves de la mascara. Se notaba el sonrojo de ambos.

- Rukia – mascullo Ichigo- ¿pasa algo?

- Quiero...un beso

Ichigo se sorprendio cuando la vio que caminaba pegandose a el. Rukia paso los btazos por su cuello, Ichigo ardia en deseo por besarla pero necesitaba preguntarle algo.

- ¿Estas asi por el cava? - pregunto quitandose la mascara

- No – dijo ella- el cava no me gusto,solo me moje los labios

- ¿Puedo probarlos?

- Si – dijo quitandose la mascara sonrojada

Ichigo la agarro fuertemente por la cintura mientras ella acariciaba su nuca. La beso con ganas abrazandola fuertemente ante los gritos y ecos de la gente. Al separarse se sonrieron mutuamente y siguieron bailando.

Mientras en casa...

**_Hola a todos :)_**

**_Gracias a todos los que habeis puesto esta historia en vuestros favoritos, intentare seguir cumpliando vuestras espectativas y muchas gracias a Makiko maki-maki por comentarme cada uno de mis capitulos, ver tu comentario cada dia me anima mucho a seguir :)_**

**_El siguiente capitulo es un poco mas subidito de tono, insinuante pero no creo que llegue a ser lemon :) mañana lo subire_**

**_Dejen sus rewiews me encantara responder si tienen alguna duda o cualquier problema y si es halagador me gustara aun mas xDDD_**

**_Gracias :)  
_**


	9. Chapter 9

Hisana cocinaba un pavo y preparaba unos entrantes para la cena en la cocina de Byakuya. Este la miraba con cariño mientras preparaba la mesa con grandes copas, el vino y los platos, se acerco a ella y la abrazo por detras

- Gracias por ahaber venido – dijo el

- Deseaba venir – respondio ella

- Huele muy bien

- Ojala te guste. Espero que Rukia este disfrutando de su fiesta

- Estaba preciosa, tenias razon. Aunque tu hoy tambien estas muy guapa

Hisana se sonrojo mientras Byakuya le hacia dar una vuelta sobre si misma para ver ese vestido rojo tan ceñido. Se notaba el nerviosismo por parte de los dos, sabian lo que iba a pasar y estaban seguros pero eso no quitaba el nervisismo.

- Tu tambien te pusiste elegante – dijo Hisana

- Es una ocasión especial

- ¿Por que?

- Es mi primera navidad contigo

Hisana se sonrojo pero le parecio tan dulce que le premió abrazandole.

Cenaron y rieron recordando anecdotas , felices. Al terminar se sentaron en el sofa con la botella de vino. Byakuya bebio un poco mirandola, ella estaba sonrojada no sabia si por la bebida o por como la miraba el , sentia que la desnudaba con la mirada. El dejo la copa y se acerco.

- ¿A que hora vendra tu hermana y su amigo? - pregunto ella algo nerviosa

- Tarde

- ¿Y el se quedara?

- Si, como siempre

- ¿Donde? El duerme contigo, ¿no?

- Supongo que en el sofa o en un futon en la habitacion de Rukia

- Y si vuelven mientras...

- Cerrare la puerta de la habitacion con llave para que no entre

Hisana estaba algo nerviosa. Byakuya le dio la mano y beso su cuello con suavidad haciendo que ella cerrase los ojos sonrojada. Besó sus labios con delicadeza y la miro a los ojos.

- Es nuestra noche – dijo Byakuya – me gustaria amarte como nunca

Hisana se sonrojo y asintio levantandose con Byakuya. El la cogio en brazos y la llevo a su habitacion. La dejo en el suelo y cerro la puerta con llave. La miro con deseo y sonrojo acercandose a ella. La abrazo por la cintura besando sus labios y posando su mano en su espalda, en la cremallera de su vestido. La bajo lentamente mirandola a los ojos en busqueda de su consentimiento.

Las manos de ella empezaron a reaccionar desabrochando los botones de la camisa de el. Las respiraciones se oian claramente. Byakuya dejo caer el vestido de ella admirando de nuevo su cuerpo, fascinado con ella. Se quito la camisa, los panatalones y delicadamente la tumbó en la cama. La miró con cariño y susurro

- ¿Estas segura?

- Totalmente – contesto ella sonriendo sonrojada

Byakuya le dedico una sonrisa y la beso mientras tocaba su cuerpo bajando lentamente su mano. La ropa interior de los dos volo quedando desnudos el uno ante el otro, mirandose con amor. El la tocaba estimulandola y excitandola. Ella disfrutaba sonrojada. Delicadamente se conviertieron en uno, disfrutaron entre gemidos y suspiros, las respiraciones eran entrecortadas por el disfrute de sus sudorosos cuerpos.

Al terminar Byakuya se tumbo a su lado, acariciando su cuerpo, mirandola. Hisana sentia que debia decirlo, debia decirle lo mucho que lo queria en ese momento. Le miraba con dulzura, sonrojada y cansada. Le miro a los ojos

- Te quiero – susurro ella

- Y yo a ti – contesto susurrando el

Una delicada sonrisa salio de sus labios al escuchar la respuesta de el. La queria, era todo lo que necesitaba oir. El la abrazo exhausto y los dos cayeron en un profundo sueño

Horas despues Ichigo y Rukia iban por la calle camino de la casa hablando

- ¿Ese beso ha significado algo para ti? - pregunto Ichigo

- ¡Pues claro idiota! Si no no te lo hubiera pedido

- ¿Significa que estamos juntos?

- Tendriamos que tener una cita - dijo abriendo la puerta de casa

Cada uno se encamino a su habitacion. Ichigo vio que la suya estaba cerrada con llave

- Maldito Byakuya – murmuro enfadado

- Ven a la mia – susurro Rukia – tengo otro futon

Entraron en la habitacion de Rukia y cerraron con llave. Rukia preparo el futon para Ichigo. Etes la miraba buscando respuesta a ese beso que aun saboreaban sus labios.

- Rukia – dijo el - ¿estamos juntos?

- ¿Me vas a preguntar eso toda la noche idiota?

- Puede ser

- Ya te lo dire, ahora date la vuelta, quiero cambiarme

Ichigo se dio la vuelta pero no pudo evitar mirar. Ahi estaba ella, tan blaca y pura en ropa interior. Ichigo se dio la vuelta y la abrazo por detras.

- ¡Ichigo! - dijo Rukia sonrojada y medio gritando- ¿¡ Que haces?

Ichigo tapo su boca con la mano sintiendo la respiracion nerviosa de Rukia mientras pasaba la otra mano por el abdomen de ella. Rukia reaccionaba positivamente al tacto de Ichigo pero no sabia que tenia que hacer

- Rukia – dijo el susurrandole al oido- no aguanto mas. Todo este tiempo he estado enamorado de ti y he callado mis sentimientos aun teniendote a mi lado. Entiendo que no es la mejor manera de pedirte una cita. Te quitare la mano de la boca, no grites.

Ichigo quito la mano de la boca de Rukia pero sin soltarla prosiguio.

- Por eso me gustaria que me respondieras

- Si, Ichigo – suspiro – pero con una condicion

- ¿Cual? Pideme lo que quieras

- Nii-sama no debe enterarse al menos por el momento

- Sere una tumba

Las manos de Ichigo ascendieron hasta tocar los pechos de la chica

- ¿¡ Que haces Ichigo?

- ¡No puedo controlarme mas!

Dicho esto tumbo a Rukia en la cama

- ¡Rukia! - dijo con decision - ¡Te amo! Deseo amarte siempre y estar contigo, ¿tan dificil es de ver?

Rukia ya no podia frenar su deseo por el. Hizo que girara quedando ella encima. Ichigo se desprendia de su parte superior mientras Rukia le ayudaba con la inferior. Rukia se desprendio de su ropa interior, sus cuerpos ardian de deseo y pasion. El se irguio abrazandola mientras ella se movia sobre el besandole con pasion y gimiendo en sus labios. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana y hacia que los ojos azules de ella brillasen con mas intensidad. Ichigo la miraba, era suya, eran uno en ese momento, y no podia apartar la vista de ella. Con el pelo alborotado, cara de inocencia, sonrojada, gimiente...era perfecta. Guardaria esa imagen de ella , guardaria ese dia en su corazon.

Al terminar la abrazo fuertemente y la tumbo a su lado. Ella sonreia sonrojada aun, Ichigo apato el pelo que le molestaba para premiarla con un dulce y delicado beso. Se miraron.

- Eres increible- dijo el

- Lo se – dijo ella riendo levemente

- Me tienes mas embobado que antes. Te quiero Rukia – susurro en su oido

- Y yo a ti Ichigo

- Ya es oficial

- Creo que si pero no olvides la condicion

- No la olvidare

Rukia apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Ichigo quedandose dormida con una sonrisa. Ichigo pensaba en como se tomaria Byakuya que esa noche hubiera dormido con ella . Al rato se durmio, al dia siguiente veria que hacer

**_Hola a todos . Voy a contestar a los rewiews de ayer, gracias a todos :D me animaron mucho. Espero que este capitulo tan subidito les haya gustado :)  
_**

**_A Makiko maki-maki , siento haberte echo pasara bochorno ^^U pero es que tenia que decirlo por que es la verdad :)_**

**_A Ghost iv , es normal la confusion pero es en plan que Ichigo se ha quedado tan embobado que Byakuya tiene que darle una colleja para que reaccione xD _**

**_A Linkdemon , si fuera la mascara de hollow la que se podria liar jajajaja me referia a un baile de mascaras pero por lo que dice tu cometario veo que te has enterada_**

**_Eespero sus rewiews :) Gracias :D  
_**


	10. Chapter 10

A la mañana siguiente, Hisana se levanto pronto. Byakuya dormia placidamente, ella sonrio al verle asi. Tenia ganas de ir al baño, con cuidado se levanto y se puso la ropa interior y la camisa de el . Salio sin hacer ruido cerrando la puerta, dejando a Byakuya dormido. Al salir se encontro con Rukia. Se sonrojo tanto que sentia el calor de su cuerpo subir y bajar. Rukia tenia los ojos como platos de verla alli y con semejante atuendo, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa saliera de su boca.

- Iba al baño – dijo Hisana muy roja y nerviosa

- Bien – dijo Rukia - ¿Quieres desayunar?

- Me gustaria

- Espera un segundo

Rukia volvio a su habitacion y al segundo salio con una camisa y un pantalon para ella. Se los dio.

- Para que te vistas – dijo Rukia sonriendo – por lo que veo no traiste ropa

- Si pero es de fiesta

- Lo imaginé, ve al baño y hablamos

Mientras Hisana iba al baño , Rukia preparo tostadas y café. Ella volvio, sonriente y sonrojada, ya cambiada de ropa. Se sentaron a desayunar.

- ¿Mi hermano te invito a venir? - pregunto Rukia sonriendo

- Si – dijo Hisana sonrojada- cenamos y me quede

- Es una gran noticia, veo que lo vuestro va bien

- ¿A ti te gusta ese chico?

- ¿Que chico? - dijo Rukia sorprendida

- El del pelo naranja, se llamaba Kurosaki-kun, ¿no?

- Si pero – dijo ella sonrojada – no hay nada

- Vaya, pense que estabais juntos

- No, somos amigos solo – dijo algo nerviosa y sonrojada

En ese momento se levanto Ichigo saliendo en ropa interior adormilado al salón

- ¿Rukia? - pregunto Ichigo bostezando

- ¡Ichigo! - dijo ella mirandole sonrojada - ¡Tapate!

- ¿Por qué deberia – dijo mientras abria los ojos y vio que estaba Hisana alli- taparme? ¡Mierda! - grito mientras corria hacia la habitación

Hisana miró a Rukia

- ¿De verdad que solo sois amigos? - preguntó

- Claro – algo nerviosa

- ¿Y sale en ropa interior todos los dias?

- Esta bien – dijo Rukia en voz baja – el y yo, bueno hay algo pero no se lo puedo decir a nii-sama. Hisana – dijo cogiendo sus manos – prometeme que no le diras nada

- Tranquila – sonrie- no le dire nada, sera nuestro secreto. ¿Te ha pedido alguna cita?

- Aun no, espero que lo haga

- Me alegro mucho

Ichigo salio vestido y las miro

- Siento mucho mi aparicion- dijo el

- No hay problema, no eres el primero que veo asi – dijo Hisana riendo

- ¿Y Byakuya? - pregunto Ichigo mirando a todos lados

- Aun duerme, esta cansado – dijo algo sonrojada

- Entiendo. Has venido temprano a verle , ¿no?

- Se podría decir que si – riendo

Rukia se echo las manos a la cabeza, ¿acaso Ichigo no se dio cuenta de que Hisana habia pasado la noche con Byakuya? A veces era un poco torpe. En ese momento Byakuya salio de la habitación como un zombie, miro como desayunaban, se acerco a Hisana y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

- Café – murmuro Byakuya en voz baja

- ¿A mi no me das un beso? - dijo Ichigo

- Cierra el pico Kurosaki – dijo gruñendo

Rukia y Hisana rieron mientras Ichigo irritado decidio ir a ducharse. Antes de entrar en la ducha miro a Rukia.

- Hoy me gustaria que fuesemos a la tienda donde tengo apartado mi regalo de navidad para ti – dijo Ichigo

- ¿Regalo de navidad? - pregunto Rukia

- Si, ¿te gustaria?

- Esta bien – dijo algo sonrojada

Byakuya se sento con ellas mientras tomaba café. Aun se preguntaba como podia gustarle tanto esa bebida humana.

- Yo tengo regalos para vosotros

- ¿Si? - dijo Rukia emocionada

- Si – dijo Hisana sonriendo y sacando dos cajas – este alargado es el de Kurosaki- kun, es una pluma, no sabia sus gustos y este – dijo acercandole uno a ella – es para ti

- Vaya – dijo Rukia cogiendolo – yo no he comprado nada

- Mi regalo es de parte de los dos – dijo Byakuya

Rukia le miro sorprendida, ¿desde cuando sabia su hermano tanto sobre costumbres humanas?

Abrio el regalo de Hisana, era un colgante plateado de una mariposa. Se parecia mucho a una mariposa infernal.

- El tuyo – dijo Hisana mirando a Byakuya – lo tengo en mi casa

- Luego iremos y te dare el tuyo tambien – dijo el

- Me gustaria saber que es

- Secreto

Byakuya se levanto al oir que Ichigo habia salido de la ducha y entrado en el cuarto. Miro a Hisana.

- Me ducho y vamos a tu casa

- Esta bien – respondio Hisana sonriendo

Byakuya sonrio levemente de lado. Ichigo salio a los pocos minutos vestido.

- Rukia – dijo Ichigo – ve a vestirte

- Esta bien , cuida de nee...de Hisana

- Si

Cuando Rukia se fue se produjo un largo silencio. Ichigo miro a Hisana y vio lo parecida que era a Rukia.

- ¿La quieres? - pregunto Hisana de repente

- ¿Cómo? - dijo Ichigo sorprendido

- ¿Quieres a Rukia?

- ¿ Por qué me lo preguntas?

- Siento que es alguien muy especial para mi y que debo protegerla. Ella necesita a alguien que la quiera

- La quiero

- Es una buena respuesta, si le haces daño aunque no tenga que ver conmigo sufriras mi ira

- Advertido doblemente

Rukia salio vestida en tonos rojizos con sus botas, leotardos, mini falda , una blusa, los guantes y el abrigo. Se puso la bufanda tambien.

- ¿Nos vamos? - pregunto Ichigo

- Si – dijo Rukia, miro a Hisana- El no tardara aunque si quieres nos quedamos contigo hasta que salga

- Tranquila – respondio ella – salid y disfrutad, es navida – sonrio

- Claro, Feliz Navidad

Rukia recordo algo

- Ichigo – dijo mirandole- Hisana-sana te ha regalado una pluma

- ¿A mi? - dijo sorprendido

- Si

- Gracias – miro a Hisana – es un detalle

- De nada – respondio ella sonriendo

- A mi me ha regalado este colgante – dijo enseñandoselo ya puesto

- Parece una mariposa infernal

- ¿Que es eso? - pregunto Hisana

- Nada en particular – dijo Rukia – Nos iremos ya, espero verte pronto Hisana – dijo empujando a Ichigo

- Y yo – respondio ella

Rukia e Ichigo se fueron. Byakuya salio ya vestido del baño

- ¿Y mi hermana? - pregunto

- Fue con Ichigo a por su regalo de navidad

Byakuya se acerco a ella y la beso

- Vayamos a tu casa a abrir nuestros regalos

Hisana asintio con una sonrisa. Los dos se encaminaron a casa de ella. Al llegar ella se dio una ducha rapida y salio con ropas para estar en casa.

- Toma – dijo ella dandole el regalo – primero el mio

- Esta bien – sonrio

Byakuya lo abrio, era un nuevo diario y una bufanda blanca. Se quedo algo impresionado ya que cuando Hisana le recordaba siempre por su cumpleaños le regalaba un diario. Le dedico una sonrisa.

- Me encanta . Ahora – dijo el dandole el suyo – toca el mio

Hisana lo cogio y lo abrio. Sus ojos estaban como platos. Era un kimono de seda con detalles de cerezo. Se echo la mano a la cabeza, le dolia mucho, solto el regalo abruptamente contra el suelo, cayendo ella tras el.

- ¡Hisana! - grito Byakuya cogiendola - ¿Estas bien?

Hisana le miro, cerro sus ojos y pudo ver algo mas del homvre de sus visiones antes de perder el conocimiento.

**_Ohaiyo ^^_**

**_Gomen por tardar en escribir pero es que me encuentro resfriada y no sabia cuando podria escribir de nuevo. Decir que la historia tiene 20 capitulos y hemos llegado a la mitad o estoy tan emocionada / ire subiendo capitulos cuando mi cuerpo me lo permita que estoy que no paro de toser y estornudar_**

**_Espero que les guste y dejen muchos rewiews :)  
_**


	11. Chapter 11

Mientras Ichigo llevo a Rukia a la tienda de animales

- ¿Por que estamos aqui? - pregunto ella

- Mi regalo

La llevo a una jaula donde habia muchos conejitos de muchos colores

- Escoje uno – dijo el

- ¿De veras? - pregunto emocionada y alegre

- ¡Claro! Si no para que traerte

- ¿Crees que nii-sama me dejara tenerlo?

- ¿Tan mal corazon tiene?

- No le gustan los animales

- Reza por el conejito

- No se cual elegir – dijo ella mirandolos- son todos monos

Tras media hora , Rukia se decidio por un conejito negro precioso.

- Le pondre Chappy – dijo contenta

- Tu siempre tan original – dijo Ichigo con ironia llevando la jaula del conejo

- Ichigo

- ¿Que?

- Yo no te he regalado nada, no recorde las costumbres humanas por navidad

- Si me has regalado algo – sonriendo

- No te referiras a lo de anoche, ¿verdad pervertido?

- ¡No idiota! ¡ Me refiero a que teniendote a ti no me importa ningun regalo de tipo material!

Rukia se sonrojo al oir esas palabras. Habian sido tan bonitas...

- Ichigo , cierra los ojos

- ¿Por que?

- Tu cierralos

Ichigo cerro los ojos . Rukia guardo el conejo en su abrigo y se puso de puntillas. Cogio las mejillas de el entre sus manos y le beso con dulzura y cariño total.

Al separarse le miro, Ichigo sonreia y Rukia le dedico una sonrisa.

- Feliz navidad – dijo Rukia

- Ese es mi mejor regalo. ¿ Puedo considerar que esto es una cita?

- Claro esperaba que me pidieras una

- ¿Tendremos otra cita?

- Si me la pides si – rio ella

- ¿Te gustaria tener otra cita conmigo?

- Claro – sonrie

Ichigo volvio a besarla y miro al conejo que temblaba dentro del abrigo de Rukia

- Volvamos a casa o el conejito se congelara

- Si – respondio ella sonrojada sonriendo

Los dos fueron a casa y pusieron al conejito en su jaula. Rukia miro a todos lados

- ¿Y nii-sama?

- Estara con Hisana. Pero deberia haber vuelto para comer ya

- Lo llamaré

Rukia llamo a Byakuya. Este le cogio el telefono.

- Nii-sama, ¿vendras a comer? - pregunto Rukia

- Rukia – dijo el – Hisana se ha desmayado, creo que es a causa de las visiones que tiene

- ¿Visiones? - pregunto preocupada - ¿Esta bien?

- Tiene visiones con el Sereitei, mi casa, nuestra casa, pero no consigue recordarme

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- No tranquila, ya ha dejado de temblar y ahora la despertaré

- Llamame con lo que sea – algo preocupada

- Esta bien

Byakuya colgó. Acariciaba el pelo de Hisana la cual dormia. Preparo algo de comer y miro el frigorifico, habia unos dibujos que se le hacian familiares: una mariposa infernal, su casa, parte del jardin, un cerezo y por ultimo el dibujo de un hombre. ¿Era el?. Tan solo estaba dibujado su cuerpo la boca y el pelo o al menos parte de el.

Oyo un gruñido, Hisana estaba despertando. Byakuya se acerco a ella esperando que le dijese algo.

- Byakuya – susurro Hisana

- Tranquila Hisana, estoy aquí

- ¿De donde sacaste ese kimono?

- Pedi a un amigo que lo hiciese

- El otro dia tuve una vision muy fuerte donde llevaba un kimono como este. Byakuya, yo te conozco desde hace más tiempo, ¿no?

Byakuya la miro pensativo, no podia decirle la verdad pero al menos si parte de ella por si recordaba algo.

- Si

- ¿Desde cuando?

- Mucho tiempo atrás. Hisana – mirandola- Rukia no es mi hermana

- ¿No?

- No, es tu hermana pequeña

Hisana estaba boquiabierta y se echo una mano a la cabeza gritando. Nuevas visiones, una boda, su boda con el hombre, abrio los ojos.

- Byakuya...¿Sabes...si estoy casada?

- No – mintio el

- He visto como me casaba. No se que hacer, estas visiones me atormentan como si tuviera que recordar algo que he olvidado y me da la sensación de que es importante.

- Tranquila – dijo el abrazandola – yo te ayudare

- Gracias por estar conmigo, me encanta tu regalo, lo estrenaré en la fiesta del cerezo , en primavera

- Me parece bien – dijo el sonriendo

Byakuya paso todo el dia con ella para cerciorarse de que estaba bien y tranquila. Por la noche cuando volvia a casa para cenar iba pensando en los dibujos. Parecia que estaba cerca el hecho de que Hisana le recordase, recordaba la casa enteramente. ¿Y si la llevaba alli? No podia no lo soportaria mientras no recuperase sus recuerdos. La mariposa, tantas habian entrado por las ventanas de su mansión teniendo que dejarla a ella sola...el lago , los cerezos...deseaba que recordase y volver a pasear los dos juntos al lado del otro. Miro al cielo, si de verdad existia algo que estuviese oyendo sus pensamientos pedia de todo corazón que Hisana recordase.

Llego a casa, al abrir la puerta ichigo y Rukia se separaron como un resorte.

- Bienvenido nii-sama – dijo ella - ¿Que tal esta Hisana?

- Mucho mejor

- Nii-sama – dijo Rukia algo nerviosa- tengo algo que decirte

- ¿De que se trata?

Rukia fue a su cuarto y volvio escondiendo algo en su espalda.

- ¿Puedo quedarmelo? - dijo Rukia sacando el conejo de detras de su espalda

Rukia puso el conejo muy cerca de la cara de Byakuya. El conejito movio la nariz y las patitas, Rukia sonreia contenta. Byakuya supuso que era el regalo de Kurosaki. Resopló.

- Esta bien – dijo – quedatelo

- ¡Bien! - dijo ella dejando el conejo en el regazo de Ichigo y abrazando a su hermano - ¡Gracias!

- Rukia... - dijo Byakuya

- Ya – se separa – me emocione demasiado – dijo cogiendo al conejito de nuevo

- Le dije a Hisana que eras su hermana

Tanto Ichigo como Rukia tenian los ojos como platos

- ¿Por que...?

- Hisana hace muchas preguntas desde que las visiones se hacen mas fuertes. Puede que estemos cerca de dar con sus recuerdos. Decirle que esta casada conmigo le causaria un tremendo shock, lo de vuestra relacion familiar era mas creible y asimilable. Asi puedes recuperar el tiempo perdido con ella antes.

- Ahora no tengo fuerzas para verla y no se como reaccionar

- Tranquila , aunque en una semana es mi cumpleaños y ella vendra, ve tranquilizandote y pensando.

Rukia paso una semana muy nerviosa, veria a su hermana en el cumpleaños de Byakuya.

**_Holaaa ! :D_**

**_Ya me encuentro algo mejor pero bueno creo que tan solo podre subir los capitulos los miercoles , jueves y viernes pero ya queda menos , estoy emocionada hasta yo con esta historia ya que todos los dias la escribo en una libreta y luego la paso aqui_**

**_Tengo en mente otra historia de IchiRuki y también estoy pendiente de subir un one shot de IshiHime *^* me encanta esa pareja también_**

**_Espero que dejen muchos rewiews :) Gracias por leerme  
_**


	12. Chapter 12

Hisana estaba nerviosa, no sabia que decirle a Rukia. Era su hermana... ella sabia que por algo le sonaba ese nombre, por eso se parecian tanto. Byakuya habia estado cuidando de su hermana, ¿acaso ellos eran amigos de antes? ¿ o simplemente cuido de ella y ya esta?. No sabia muy bien por que se separo de ella, no sabia nada, y las visiones atormentaban su cabeza. Iba camino de la casa de Byakuya nerviosa, llevaba una semana sin ver a Rukia, desde el dia en que ella le confio su secreto. Llamo al timbre con cuidado ya que traia el regalo de Byakuya: Una tarta de café.

Rukia abrió la puerta.

- Hola Hisana – dijo Rukia – pasa , Byakuya te espera

- Rukia... - dijo Hisana - ¿Estas bien? ¿Estas enfadada conmigo?

- No se muy bien que decir, no estoy enfadada pero es un poco...

- Tenso , lo se, pero si quieres puede ser igual que siempre

- Me gustaria...recuperar el tiempo perdido contigo

- Y a mi

Hisana le dedico una sonrisa mientras entraba. Dejo la tarta en la mesa y se giro para abrazarla. Rukia se abrazaba a ella, estaba recuperando la relacion que nunca tuvo con su hermana. Se separaron y sonrieron.

- Por eso casi me llamas nee-sama varias veces, ¿verdad?

- Si

- Tu lo sabias

- Si pero tanto nii-sama como yo teniamos miedo de decirtelo por que eso podia romper tu relacion con el

- Nunca romperia con tu "hermano" - dijo Hisana sonriendo

- Es una buena noticia para mi – dijo Byakuya

Las dos se giraron y sonrieron diciendo al unisono felicidades. Al rato llego Ichigo que habia ido a visitar a su padre y sus hermanas.

- Vaya – dijo Ichigo- una tarta, que buena pinta

- No la toques – dijo Byakuya mirandole mal

- ¿Por que?

- Es mi regalo de cumpleaños

- Vaya, ¿es tu cumpleaños? Seguro que eres muy viejo

- Callate Kurosaki

Las hermanas rieron mientras cortaban la tarta. La sirvieron y cantaron cumpleaños feliz. Byakuya puso una cara como si diciendo que no tenian por que hacerlo, se sentia avergonzado. Rukia le dio el regalo de parte de Ichigo y de ella : un reloj. Comieron toda la tarta de Hisana, estaba buenisima

- Gracias por todo – dijo Byakuya- ha sido un gran cumpleaños

- De nada – dijo Hisana

Hisana miro a Rukia y con la mirada lo dijo todo : queria quedarse a solas con Byakuya.

- Ichigo – dijo Rukia - ¿Te apetece salir a dar una vuelta?

- Hace mucho frio – dijo el

- Pero me apetece

Ichigo la miro, ¿era una cita o que?. Rukia le miraba con cara de que necesitaba salir, no sabia si era por una cita o algo asi pero se lo estaba pidiendo demasiado.

- Esta bien – dijo el – va a por tu abrigo

- Rukia – dijo Hisana

- ¿Si Hisana?

- Me gustaria que volvieras temprano para llevarte a un lugar

- Esta bien – dijo Rukia sonriendo

Los dos se fueron. Al doblar la calle Ichigo paso su brazo por la cintura de ella mirandola.

- Te dije de salir – dijo Rukia – por que Hisana me miro con cara de que queria quedarse a solas con nii-sama

- No me di cuenta

- Como siempre – dijo ella riendo

- Tengo las manos congeladas, parece que va a nevar

- Dame tus manos

Ichigo le dio las manos y Rukia las cogio entre sus manos cubiertas con manoplas, calentandolas con cuidado y cariño. Se quito la bufanda y se la puso.

- ¿Mejor? - pregunto ella

- Si

Ichigo miro a los lados por si habia alguien en la calle, bajo la bufanda que Rukia le habia puesto y la , sonrojada, sabia lo que queria. Cerro los ojos e Ichigo la beso abrazandola.

El frio era notable fuera, Byakuya estaba preocupado por si nevaba y Rukia seguia fuera pero sus pensamientos se evaporaban ante los mimos y besos de Hisana que estaba a su lado. Queria reprimirse pero tenia que preguntarle algo

- Hisana , el otro dia en tu casa vi unos dibujos en el frigorifico

- Si, son las visiones. La mariposa y la casa estan completas. Hace poco tuve una nueva de un lugar con mucha gente pobre y yo dejaba en la puerta de una casa de mejor familia un bebe, supongo que fue la forma en la que abandone a Rukia. ¿Era tu casa?

- No, yo me hice cargo de ella mas tarde

- ¿Por que?

- Por su tristeza y la pobreza del lugar – mintio- no queria dejarla alli

- Vaya, fui una mala hermana

En ese momento llegaron Ichigo y Rukia de la calle. Ichigo se puso cerca del calefactor, aunque hubisese recibido el calor de Rukia venia helado. Rukia miro a Hisana y esta se levanto sonriente.

- Os robare a Rukia – dijo Hisana sonriente – pero tranquilos para la cena estaremos de vuleta, traeremos algo de ramen y pulpo

- Esta bien – dijo Byakuya

Las dos salieron. Cada vez hacia mas frio.

- Hisana – dijo Rukia - ¿ A donde vamos?

- Es un lugar cercano, lo vi cuando llegue aquí y ahora debe de estar precioso

Hisana la llevo a un parque en el cual habia un lago que con el frio se habia helado. Comenzo a nevar, Hisana busco en su bolso y abrio un paraguas pequeñito para que las nieves no las cubriesen.

- Suelo venir aquí a pensar cuando me atormentan los dolores de cabeza o cuando vengo a comer con Byakuya aunque a el suelo llevarle al otro lado – dijo Hisana – Me parecio que este lugar era mi lugar especial y queria compartirlo contigo

- Es precioso …nee-sama

Hisana le dedico una sonrisa y la abrazo con el brazo que le quedaba libre. Las dos estaban felices de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

- Rukia...¿te cuidaron en la casa que te deje?

- Si, como pudieron pero si

- ¿Y Byakuya?

- Si, nii-sama me ha cuidado mejor que ninguno, como a una verdadera hermana

- ¿Eras feliz?

- Ahora soy mas feliz que nunca. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para recuperarlo con mi hermana – sonrio

Hisana sonrio tambien y fueron a por la cena al centro de la ciudad. Vieron unos puestos de pulpo, uno regalaba cuatro tickets para un balneario en un pueblecito a pocos kilometros en direccion norte para un fin de semana.

- Probemos suerte – dijo Hisana

- Seria genial si nos tocase

- Pediremos dos y a ver si tenemos suerte

Las dos cogieron sus boletos y la comida. Los abrieron, Hisana se quedo triste por que no le toco, Rukia estaba boquiabierta.

- ¡Me ha tocado! - grito Rukia - ¡Me ha tocado!

- ¡Que bien!

Le dieron el boleto al vendedor que le dio los cuatro tickets. Las dos saltaban de felicidad y fueron a por el ramen. Cuando se encaminaban a casa a Rukia le asalto la duda.

- y, ¿como iremos?

- En coche

- Ninguno tenemos carnet

- Yo si

- ¿De veras? - dijo Rukia mirandola sorprendida

- Claro – sonrio Hisana – yo os llevare

Rukia era relamente feliz, podia recuperar la relacion con su hermana, tenia cuatro tickets para disfrutar de un fin de semana con Byakuya , Hisana e Ichigo. Ichigo estaria a su lado, estaba muy feliz.

Llegaron a casa y en la cena le contaron lo de los tickets. Llego el fin de semana siguiente muy pronto, Byakuya subia las maletas al mini coche de Hisana.

**_Holaaa :D_**

**_Ya me encuentro recuperada pero como dije solo podre subir los miercoles, jueves y viernes y si tengo tiempo_**

**_Este campitulo me gusta especialmente es mas de la relacion entre Hisana y Rukia ( si esta no se hubise muerto claro T^T) y me gusto especialmente cuando lo temine y espero que a vosotros tambien os guste_**

**_Espero sus rewiews :D Gracias por seguirme  
_**


	13. Chapter 13

Todos estaban de camino en el coche pensando como sería ese fin de semana. Hisana conducia feliz escuchando la musica de la radio, Byakuya miraba por la ventana preguntandose el proceso de movimiento de un coche, Ichigo iba pensando como seria el fin de semana si pudiera quedarse a solas con Rukia y Rukia estaba feliz de pasar ese fin de semana con las personas que mas queria. Estaba muy feliz aunque sabia que no podia estar a solas con Ichigo y le gustaria aunque fuese quedarse un rato a solas con el.

Llegaron, era un gran hotel de termas. Los llevaron a una habitacion que parecia un salon que se dividia en dos habitaciones.

- ¿Como nos organizaremos? - dijo Hisana – Hay dos habitaciones y...

- Vosotras juntas, no me fio de Kurosaki

- ¿Y la otra noche si? - dijo el aludido

- O como querais – respondio Byakuya gruñendo

- Hombre – dijo Hisana – son vacaciones y bueno – algo sonrojada- no pasara nada, ellos se comportaran, ¿verdad?

- Claro nii-sama – dijo Rukia – ademas Ichigo ya durmio la otra noche en el futon a mi lado y no paso nada

- Esta bien – respondio Byakuya resoplando

- Ademas la habitacion esta frente a la nuestra y las paredes son finas, se oye casi todo – añadio Hisana

- Pues vosotros a la izquierda y nosotros a la derecha

- Cambiaros – dijo Hisana sonriendo- seguro que hay yukatas para estar por el hostal

- Si – respondio Rukia

Ichigo y Rukia entraron y cerraron. Sin previo aviso Ichigo la beso pasionalmente y con deseo. Ella , muy roja, le correspondio pero se separo para susurrar algo

- Ichigo no podemos

- Lo se – dijo el – tan solo necesito tus besos

- Pero se notaba que necesitabas mas – sonrojada

- Es nuestro primer viaje, dormiremos en la misma habitacion, eres mi novia, deseo besarte y...

- Besame

La beso de nuevo llevandola a la pared mas cercana. La piel de ella se erizaba con el contacto de los labios de el, sus lenguas se acariciaban lentamente sintiendo como sus cuerpos se acaloraban. Se separo rozando su nariz con la suya

- Eres tan pequeñita y linda entre mis brazos – susurro el

- ¡No te burles de mi! - dijo ella sonrojada

- No me burlaba, si quiero burlarme de algo seria de tus dibujos

- Mis chappys son muy lindos

- Claro – ironico – venga, pongamonos los yukatas

Rukia se puso de espaldas a el cambiandose sonrojada al oir como Ichigo se desprendia facilmente de la ropa. Miro de reojo, tenia buen cuerpo, ya lo pudo notar en la noche de navidad pero ella era feliz teniendole cerca, sabiendo que era suyo. Ichigo se giro

- ¡Oye! Estas mirandome

- Si, no lo puedo evitar – dijo ella sonrojandose

- No me importa por que eres tu – dijo algo rojo

Rukia se acerco y le ayudo a ponerse el yukata bien. El, sonrojado, acaricio su cabello con aprecio y cariño. Rukia se coloco bien el suyo y le miro muy roja. Ichigo sonreia.

- Hare que sean tus mejores vacaciones – dijo el

- Pero estan nii-sama y nee-sama, no podremos tener tiempo a solas

- Sera mejor que salgamos o Byakuya entrara enfurecido

Al salir alli estaban Byakuya y Hisana con sus respectivos yukatas. Hisana sonreia sonrojadacon su pelo recogido, estaba muy bonita. Byakuya en cambio estaba con su semblante serio.

- Nosotros iremos a pasear por el jardin , ¿vosotros a donde ireis? - dijo Hisana

- Supongo que iremos a ver el pueblo por hacer algo o jugaremos a algun juego de mesa aquí – respondio Rukia

- Bien, nos veremos en la comida y despues, ¿te gustaria ir a las termas a relajarnos?

- ¿A las femeninas? ¿Tu y yo?

- Claro – sonrio Hisana

- Esta bien – respondio Rukia sonrojada

- Bien , disfrutad del dia – sonrio

Dicho esto, Byakuya y Hisana salieron a pasear mientras que Ichigo y Rukia iban al pueblo. Parecia mas un viaje de parejas que de otra cosa. Rukia compro una camara desechable en una tienda con 36 fotos para hacer .

Byakuya y Hisana paseaban cogidos de la mano, mirandose con ternura y disfrutando de su primer viaje juntos, Byakuya sonreia , solo para ella

Durante la comida charlaron animadamente y tras un breve descanso y el te , Rukia y Hisana se dispusieron a ir a las termas. Hisana se deshacía de su ropa con facilidad mientras que Rukia estaba sonrojada y nerviosa.

- ¿Pasa algo Rukia?

- Me da vergüenza – agitando la cabeza

- No pasa nada

Mientras Byakuya e Ichigo hacian lo mismo en el vestuario masculino y las oian reir. Los dos salieron a las termas y entraron en sus aguas. Se oia la conversacion de ellas dos .

- Entonces tu ya... - dijo Hisana – no eres virginal, ¿no?

- No – respondio Rukia sonrojada

Los dos chicos pusieron cara de sorpresa

- ¿ Y con Ichigo que tal?

- Es muy cariñoso, atento y un tanto pasional

La cara de Byakuya cambio radicalmente. ¿Ellos estaban juntos? El grito se oyo por todas las termas.

- ¡Kurosaki! - grito Byakuya - ¡Has mancillado a mi hermana! ¡ Te mataré!

Ambas hermanas se quedaron sorprendidas. ¿Habian escuchado su conversacion? Rukia se alarmo y fue a vestirse rapidamente seguida de Hisana al oir los gritos de ichigo. Al salir al pasillo los vieron corriendo con una sola toallla. Ichigo se escondio tras Rukia.

- Byakuya – dijo Ichigo tragando saliva asustado – se razonable

- ¿¡ Es cierto? - dijo Byakuya mirando a Rukia con severidad- ¿¡Estas con el?

- Si -respondio ella- es cierto pero el no fue el primero en mi vida. Estoy enamorada de el, poco a poco me he enamorado de el estando en este mundo.

- Sabes que cuando yo regrese tu vendras conmigo

- ¡Eso no es justo!

- Hisana , traslada tus cosas a la otra habitacion, no dormireis juntos mientras yo este cerca

Rukia lloraba y se escondio en su cuarto. Hisana la consolo toda la noche sin dejar de pensar en las palabras tan severas de Byakuya, ¿acaso pensaba irse pronto?, ¿esperaba por algo?, ¿la pediria a ella que se fuese con el?

Mientras en la otra habitacion Ichigo no podia dormir, tan solo pedia a los dioses que Hisana no recordase asi no podrian separarles. Byakuya estaba furioso pero ver a Rukia llorar le partia el alma, despues de todo aunque no fuera nad apara el despues de tantos años era su hermana pero no podia dejar que ella y Kurosaki Ichigo estuviesen juntos, era algo que Yamamoto-taicho deberia autorizar

El dia siguiente fue muy tranquilo, sin risas ni sonrisas, con ganas de volver a casa. Todos decidieron volver antes de tiempo, el viaje fue tenso.

Al llegar a casa Byakuya intento hablar con Rukia

- Rukia – dijo – hablemos

- No me apetece nii-sama – respondio ella entrando en su cuarto

Byakuya entro tras ella y cerro, tomo aire antes de hablar.

- Rukia – dijo – para mi siempre has sido como mi hermana pequeña, el tesoro mas preciado de Hisana, por eso siento que debo protegerte ante todo. Sabes que si se enteran de tu relacion con Kurosaki, Yamamoto-taicho deberia aprobarla u os separaran para siempre. Yo solo te hare dos preguntas...¿Lo quieres de verdad o lo quieres por que se parece a el? ¿Te hace feliz?

- Lo quiero de verda – con mirada desafiante- quiero a Ichigo y me hace muy feliz. Solo el saca la mejor parte de mi

- Si es asi no me opondre mientras no sea en mi presencia, tan solo si Yamamoto-taicho aprueba la relacion y os casais podreis mostrar amor ante mi

- ¿Y si Yamamoto-taicho dijese que no? - dijo triste

- Te ayudaria

Le abrazo, sabia que nii-sama no podia ser tan malvado con ella

Pasaron los meses y llego la primaver. Ichigo y Rukia matuvieron su relacion en secreto a los ojos de Byakuya pero ella y Hisana habian establecido un gran lazo afectivo. Las dos fueron a comprar un kimono para Rukia, se acercaba la fiesta del cerezo en flor.

**Holaaa ^^ por fin miercoles aunque un poco tarde casi jueves**

**espero que les guste este capitulo, no es de mis preferidos pero bueno ^^U **

**Dejen muchos rewiews ^^  
**


	14. Chapter 14

- Nee-san – dijo Rukia - ¿ y este? - probándose un kimono azul

- Deberías saber de que color es el yukata que llevara Ichigo-kun. Por ejemplo Byakuya va de negro y eso pega con todo por lo tanto no tengo de que preocuparme ya que mi kimono es rosa

- ¿El que te regalo por navidad?

- Si – sonrió- vuestro regalo de navidad

- Ichigo ira de negro y blanco, vi su yukata el otro día en la habitación

- Pues busquemos algunos que te gusten

Rukia se probo infinidad de kimonos hasta dar con uno rojo y blanco precioso. Tanto a ella como a Hisana le gusto. Compraron los adornos para el pelo y al volver a casa como siempre Byakuya e Ichigo peleaban

- Iremos a los cerezos que están al este del parque que son mas frondosos – dijo Byakuya

- ¡Los del lago lo son mas aun! - dijo Ichigo – Eres un cabezota sin remedio

- Ten un poco de respeto tanto por mi como por tu vida Kurosaki

- ¡Pero hazme caso!

- Byakuya – interrumpió Hisana – Ichigo – kun tiene razón, ademas a mi me encanta el lago – sonríe

- Dicho queda – respondió Byakuya – iremos al lago

- ¿¡ COMO? ¡ Llevo toda la santa tarde diciéndotelo ella solo tiene que sonreír para que le hagas caso! - dijo Ichigo enfadado

- Primero iría al este ya que se de cerezos y segundo si decido ir al lago es por contentar a mi mu...novia – dijo Byakuya sonrojándose levemente al ver que casi se confunde - ¿Has entendido Kurosaki?

Ichigo refunfuño y resoplo fuertemente tras un gruñido de desaprobación. Rukia abrazaba su bolsa con el kimono, tenia tantas ganas de que pasara el día.

- Mañana estrenaré la cámara de fotos que compre en el viaje – dijo

- Sera divertido – dijo Hisana sonriendo

- Podrías pasar la noche aquí y así estábamos todos juntos

- Pero tendría que ir a por mi kimono

- No podrías quedarte – dijo Byakuya

- Claro que si – dijo Hisana – dormiré con Rukia

- Pero...

Byakuya no quería admitirlo pero quería dormir con ella si se quedaba en casa. Al final se conformo con que se quedase con Rukia, de ninguna de las maneras iba a dejar que se quedasen en la habitación solos Ichigo y Rukia. Fueron a por el kimono de Hisana y se quedo a pasar la noche.

Esa noche Hisana y Rukia tuvieron una noche de confesiones. Rukia le contó todo lo pasado con Kaien , su primer beso y su primera vez con el aun estando casado y amando a su mujer, el intentar borrarlo con Renji de su mente pero nada hasta la llegada de Ichigo el creía que quería por su parecido pero no, estaba enamorada de el.

Hisana le contó que había tenido citas pero ninguno era de su agrado o suficiente. Todas las noches soñaba con un hombre pero no conseguía verle bien. Aun así el único que había conseguido llamar su atención y ganarse el titulo de novio había sido Byakuya.

Las dos reían felices de poder tener ese vinculo y esa noche para las dos, la noche de hermanas.

Al día siguiente era el gran día. Todo el mundo celebraba la fiesta del cerezo en flor acudiendo al parque en el cual los cerezos habían florecido para comer y beber disfrutando del día.

Las hermanas se enfundaron sus kimonos . Hisana se maquillaba y Rukia la miro extrañada y sorprendida, sus labios y sus mejillas se veían mas rosados, sus ojos mas oscuros pero resaltaba su color violáceo. Parecía una muñeca.

- ¿Quieres que te maquille? - dijo Hisana

- ¿Qué es maquillar? - pregunto Rukia – Me refiero a como se hace

- Te maquillare y lo veras , es normal que no lo sepas ya que no me imagino a Byakuya enseñándote a maquillarte – rió

- Algo se de el pero nii-sama me dijo que era muy joven

- Pero eres una adolescente, debes aprender y yo te enseñare – sonrió – primero los ojos ciérralos, luego los pómulos y por ultimo los labios

Hisana maquillo a Rukia en tonos oscuros en los ojos, remarco sus mejillas para que se la viese con mas vida y pinto los labios de la muchacha del color de su kimono: rojo. Se veía muy linda, cualquiera hombre se sentiría dichoso de ser acompañado por alguna de las dos.

Mientras Ichigo y Byakuya las esperaban con las cestas de la comida que habían preparado la noche anterior. Las dos salieron y ambos hombres se sonrojaron sorprendidos.

- Estáis preciosas – dijo Byakuya

- Gracias – sonrió Hisana

- Colocaros los dos , os haré una foto – dijo Rukia

- Si, nuestra primera foto – sonrió Hisana

Rukia hizo una foto de ambos , luego le pidió a Hisana que le hiciera una foto con Ichigo que seguía embobado con Rukia. Su corazón iba a mil por hora, su novia estaba preciosa y le estaba sonriendo. Hisana prosiguió con una foto de Byakuya y Rukia . Iba a ser un gran día

Se encaminaron al parque, a la zona cercana al lago. Pusieron una manta de cuadrados y sacaron la comida.

- Ya podemos comer – dijo Hisana sonriendo - feliz día del cerezo en flor

- Vaya cuanta gente, no pensaba que en Karakura pudiese haber tanta – dijo Rukia

- ¿Kuchiki-san? - dijo Orihime que pasaba por allí tirando de Ishida - ¡ Oh si eres tu! ¡Estas preciosa!

- Gracias Inoue-san , Hola Ishida-kun – respondió Rukia - ¿vinisteis juntos?

- Si – respondió la chica algo sonrojada de la mano de Ishida – vinimos a pasear para ver los cerezos.

- Me alegro mucho, tu también te ves bonita en ese kimono – sonrió

- Gracias – dijo muy roja dirigiendo su vista a Ichigo- Kurosaki-kun , ¡vaya! ¡Nunca te vi en yukata!

- No me gusta llevarlos – respondió el

- Por que no me extraña – dijo Ishida mientras se colocaba las gafas

- Callate Ishida

- ¿Te molesta Kurosaki?

- Eres mas molesto que Byakuya y ya es decir

- ¿No sera que el molesto eres tu? - dijo Byakuya

- Callaros ambos

- Si quieren vengan a vernos – dijo Inoue interrumpiendo – estaremos al otro lado del parque , al este donde están mas floridos

Byakuya se aclaro la garganta como una señal para todos como si diciendo: os lo dije

- Luego iremos – dijo Rukia – estamos comiendo en familia

Byakuya y Hisana sonrieron. Ichigo la miro, seria su oportunidad para poder quedarse a solas con ella.

Comieron e hicieron fotos junto a los cerezos , todo estaba precioso, los pétalos volaban de un lado a otro, las mujeres ataviadas con sus kimonos mas elegantes, sus mejores galas para celebrar la explosión de la primavera. Los hombres, distinguidos con sus yukatas o sus trajes de chaqueta. Todo era radiante y colorido, hasta en el lago se veían kois, Byakuya los miro largo rato absorto en sus pensamientos y en sus deseos.

- Rukia – dijo Ichigo- vamos a ver a Inoue y la clase

- ¿Aun estando Ishida quieres ir?

- Me da igual es por verles y – susurra bajito- dejarles solos – señala a Byakuya y Hisana

- La delicadeza – dijo Hisana frente a el – no es lo tuyo Ichigo-kun

- ¡Pero es cierto! Querrán beber sake y nosotros no podemos

- Vale, vayan a verles – dijo Hisana sonriendo

Los dos se fueron a ver a sus amigos. Hisana miro a Byakuya y le hizo un gesto para que se sentase. El se sentó a su lado y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro mientras ella servia dos pequeños cuencos de sake. Le dio uno invitándole a beber

- Kanpai – dijo ella chocando el cuenco con el de el

- Kanpai

Ambos bebieron poco ya que era muy fuerte y ambos no eran de beber. Un pétalo callo sobre el de Hisana que sonrió. Al instante le dolía la cabeza, cerro los ojos con fuerza y dolor, miles de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza en un instante, lo vio, vio al hombre por completo y con total nitidez. Abrió los ojos , miro el cuenco y después a el con miedo.

- ¿Estas bien? - dijo Byakuya preocupado

- Byakuya -sama, ¿qué hacemos en el mundo real?

**Hola ^^ **

**Cuantos rewiews me siento querida ^^ **

**Gracias a Zagachan , KByakuya y Makiko maki-maki por sus rewiews :D me animaron el dia. Espero que les guste, empieza lo interesante.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

- ¿Que dijiste? - dijo sorprendido Byakuya

- ¿Que hacemos en el mundo real y no en el Sereitei? Recuerdo que estaba enferma y Unohana-taicho me dijo que me iria sola al mundo rela pero que cuando te encontrase volveriamos. ¿Vamos a volver?

- Lo recuerdas todos – dijo el abrazandola

- ¿Recordar? Byakuya -sama , volvamos a casa

- Volveremos pero antes debemos decirle a Rukia...

- ¡Rukia! - dijo ella de repente interrumpiendole - ¿encontraste a mi hermanita?

- Tuve mucho tiempo

Byakuya le conto todo lo que paso durante su ausencia y poco a poco ella iba recordando y asimilando sus recuerdos humanos. Ella estaba sorprendida pero aliviada de recordar a su marido.

- Esto demuestra que jamas podria olvidarte – dijo ella

- Hisana -dijo Byakuya tomando sus mejillas en sus manos – todos estos años sin ti han sido una tortura, deseaba que todo fuese una pesadilla y que nadie te hubiese arrebatado de mis brazos asi...pero al saber que estabas viva mi corazon me pedia que te buscase y te hiciese recordar . Seis meses a tu lado, seis mese despues has conseguido recordarme, no puedo ser mas feliz

- Byakuya-sama , volvamos a casa – dijo acariciando las mejillas de el

- Si, volveremos con Rukia

Byakuya recogio todo, en ese momento volvian Ichigo y Rukia. Al verla Hisana sintio su corazon latir muy rapido.

- Ya estamos de vuelta nii, nee – dijo Rukia sonriente

- ¿Es ella? ¿Es mi hermana? - pregunto Hisana

- Si – respondio Byakuya

- Pues claro que soy tu hermana – dijo Rukia contrariada – ya lo sabias

- Hisana ha recuperado sus recuerdos, progresivamente ira incorporando los recuerdos humanos antes de llegar al Sereitei

- ¿Puedo abrazarte? - dijo Hisana con ternura

- Claro nee-sama

Hisana la abrazo con las pocas fuerzas que poseia su cuerpo. Rukia era feliz. Ichigo agacho la cabeza.

- Y este chico – dijo Hisana señalando a Ichigo - ¿es tu prometido?

- No, el es mi...mi...

- Diselo – dijo Byakuya

- Mi novio – dijo Rukia sonrojada – Kurosaki Ichigo

- ¡Oh! - exclamo Hisana sonrojada y sonriente – un gusto , yo soy Kuchiki Hisana

- El gusto es mio – respondio Ichigo muy serio

- Vaya, se parece a ti Byakuya-sama

- No se parece en nada a mi, es inquieto, gruñon y estravagante

Ichigo no respondio a la burla de Byakuya. Este se percato de ello.

- Kurosaki, ¿no estaras llorando?

- Callate

- Deberias volver a casa mas que nada por que mañana lo mas probable es que volvamos al Sereitei

- ¿Tan ...pronto? - dijo Rukia

- Si

Rukia se dio cuenta de como se sentia Ichigo. Debian separarse para siempre. Le miro buscando la misma mirada de cariño y afecto que tenia siempre pero estaba cabizbajo , serio y muy triste.

- Nii-sama, ¿puedo quedarme?

- No – dijo severamente- has de volver, no perteneces a este mundo

- Pero quiero quedarme

- Rukia, viniste al mundo humano acatando mis ordenes y volveras con nosotros

- Pero...

- Es una orden – dijo serio y cortante

Las lagrimas brotaban en sus ojos. Hisana queria decir algo pero eran ordenes, ella no podia meterse en los asuntos de su marido. Rukia sentia que le cortaban el corazon en dos, por una parte era feliz ya que su hermana recodo, por otra se sentia totalmente desdichada por tener que separarse de Ichigo. No podia dejar de llorar

- Rukia – dijo Ichigo muy serio – no llores, nos veremos muy pronto

- Pero no podras...

- Si podre, se lo pedire a Yoruichi y Urahara, no te preocupes

- Pero no podras quedarte

- Ire oficialmente a pedir tu mano en matrimonio, tengo muchos asuntos pendientes en el Sereitei

Ante esto todos se sorprendieron, ni si quiera Byakuya pensaba que Ichigo tendria el valor de ir pero no de pedir su mano oficialmente. Primero tendria que hablar con Yamamoto-taicho y tras eso tendria una audiencia con los Kuchikis.

En realidad Ichigo estaba aterrado de miedo pero no queria separarse de Rukia y sabia que esa era la unica forma. Desafiaria a todos por ella, desafiaria al Sereitei por ella. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella y solo se imaginaba envejecer con ella, sus hijos con ella, sus dias con ella...No queria levantar la cabeza por dentro su alma lloraba , no queria verla partir. Sin decir nada salio corriendo de alli.

- ¡Ichigo! - grito Rukia

Pero Ichigo ya habia desaparecido ante la multitud que se agrupaba. Todo era confuso, Rukia lo buscaba con la mirada nerviosa, Byakuya la cogio de los hombros

- Volvamos a casa – dijo severo

- ¡No! - grito y lloro ella

- No me obligues a llevarte por la fuerza

Byakuya la cogio del brazo y camino con rapidez a la casa. Rukia se dio cuenta de que Ichigo no podia irse sin sus cosas y acelero. Hisana los seguia desconcertada y triste de ver a su hermana tan descontenta con la decision de volver.

Al llegar a casa Rukia entro con prisa. Sobre la mesa estaba las llaves de Ichigo , con suerte estaria alli. Fue rapida a la habitacion de los chicos pero alli no estaba, no el ni sus cosas. Cayo de rodillas al suelo llorando, Hisana la abrazo para consolarla.

- No te preocupes – dijo Hisana- dijos que iria a pedir tu mano y yo le dare mi bendicion

- No es eso nee-sama – llorando- el no se despidio de mi

Rukia se levanto y salio corriendo de alli denjando a Hisana en el suelo mirando a Byakuya. Se encerro en su habitacion, no queria saber nada de nadie. Seco sus ojos y miro al frente, habia un papel doblado que ponia " Para Rukia" . Lo abrio rapidamente, era la letra de Ichigo, era una carta de el.

_" Querida Rukia_

_Se que pensaras que soy un capullo por no despedirme pero no me he despedido por que esta noche pienso ir a por ti y raptarte, no quiero que vuelvas y tus lagrimas me decian que no querias hacerlo. Sobre las doce de la noche tirare piedrecitas a tu ventana. Ven conmigo y escaparemos juntos, aunque sea unos dias mas. Te quiero._

_Ichigo _"

Rukia se abrazo a la carta. Eres una dificil situacion, o volvia con Ichigo o se quedaba con su familia. Durante la cena le dio miles de vueltas y vueltas, ¿que debía hacer?. Le daba vueltas a la cena, Byakuya y Hisana lo achacaban a lo de Ichigo, la veian tan triste.

Todos se fueron a dormir. A las doce el cristal de su ventana sono por las piedrecitas . La abrio, ahi estaba el mirandola con una sonrisa triste

- Salta – dijo el

Ella entro a coger la mochila que habia preparado, nadie la separaria de Ichigo. Salto y el muchacho la cogio en brazos. La dejo en el suelo y salieron corriendo lejos de alli con la bicicleta que llevaba Ichigo. El estaba decidido a volver al pueblo de las termas y esconderse los dos juntos. Rukia era feliz pero a la vez el nudo de su estomago era fuerte, abrazo a ichigo y prosiguieron juntos su viaje.

**Hola ^^**

**Gracias por los rewiews 3 de veras que alegran a mi mente y me ayudan a seguir xD por que aveces soy muy vaga, en cuanto pueda subo el 16 ya que no se si me dejaran aunque dejarles con la intriga es mi punto fuerte *cejas* xDDDD**

**Dejen rewiews y dudas , las respondere ^^  
**


	16. Chapter 16

Por la mañana Byakuya fue el primero en levantarse. Se le hizo raro ya que solia ser Rukia la que se levantase temprano. Fue a su cuarto, toco la puerta, nadie respondia, todo estaba tranquilo. Sintio el frio en los pies. ¿ Rukia habia dormido con la ventana abierta?. Entro para cerrarsela y vio que la cama estaba hecha y la ventana abierta. Rukia no estaba alli. En su escritorio habia un papel arrugado. Era la carta de Ichigo. Byakuya la leyo pero habia un nuevo añadido. Debajo de todo lo que habia escrito Ichigo estaba dibujado un conejo llorando y ponia: Los siento nee-sama, nii-sama, me voy con Ichigo.

Byakuya gruño de furia, estaba desobedeciendole cuando por las buenas podria haberlo conseguido. Bueno, la verdad es que habria tardado una eternidad en volver a verle.

- Maldito amor adolescente – maldijo - ¿a donde habran ido?

Hisana se desperto y busco a Byakuya por la casa, al verle sonrio y lo abrazo. El estaba tenso.

- Byakuya -sama – dijo ella- ¿sucede algo?

- Rukia se ha escapado

- ¡Que! - grito ella

- Si...y lo peor es que no se donde pueden estar , podrian estar en cualquier lugar, iremos a casa de los Kurosaki por si saben algo – dijo soltando un bufido

- ¿La casa de los Kurosaki? - dijo ella confundida

- El padre de Ichigo, el sabra donde estan

Mientras Ichigo y Rukia fueron al hostal de termas al que fueron con el concurso, el dia se paso rapido para el por que pedaleaba y para ella que iba en la bici medio dormida. Al llegar descansaron un poco, estaba agotados. Tras un baño , Ichigo se abrazo a ella fuertemente

- Te veo triste – dijo Ichigo

- He dejado a mi familia por ti Ichigo – respondio ella- tenemos dinero para dos dias de hostal...luego estaremos vagando por ahi

- ¡Trabajare! ¡Te mantendre! Quiero que te quedes conmigo Rukia – abrazandola muy fuerte

Un suspiro dulce se escapo de los labios de ella. Necesitaban algo de comer.

Por la tarde Byakuya se encamino con Hisana a la casa de Isshin. Llamaron a la puerta. Yuzu abrio y se asusto al ver a Byakuya.

- ¿Buscan a mi padre? - dijo Yuzu con miedo- ¿Son pacientes suyos?

- Venimos buscando a Kurosaki Isshin – dijo Byakuya severo – tenemos que preguntarle sobre el paradero de su hijo.

- Pa-pasen

Byakuya paso muy serio mientras que Hisana le dedico una sonrisa a Yuzu lo que la calmo un poco. Karin miro fijamente a Hisana, sospechosamente se parecia mucho a Rukia. Isshin bjo y al ver a Byakuya palidecio un poco.

- ¡Kuchiki Byakuya en mi casa! - grito Isshin con miedo

Las dos hermanas de Ichigo se sobresaltaron, el era el hermano de Rukia, el hombre tan oscuro del que hablaba su padre. Isshin corrio al poster de Masaki.

- ¡Masaki! - gritando - ¡Que habra hecho el descerebrado de Ichigo para que manden al mismisimo Kuchiki Byakuya con – miro bien a Hisana y grito mas fuerte- CON EL FANTASMA DE SU ESPOSA!

- ¡¿Ves como es peor que su hijo? - dijo Byakuya levantandose para atizarle

- No – dijo Hisana parandole- debemos preguntarle por el paradero de ellos

- Kurosaki – dijo resignado y con tono severo - ¿Donde esta tu hijo?

- No lo se – respondio Isshin – se fue con vosotros

- Si se hubiera ido con nosotros – dijo Byakuya ya enfurecido - ¿¡ No crees que estaria aquí? ¿¡Donde esta Ichigo?

Byakuya estaba muy enfadado, le temblaba un ojo. Hisana se levanto acercandose a Isshin. Este estaba muy asustado y creia ver un fantasma

- Por favor – dijo Hisana – necesitamos saber donde esta, mi hermanita esta con el

- ¿Estan solos? - pregunto Isshin

- Si y debemos volver a...

- ¡Masaki! - grito interrumpiendola y volviendo al poster otra vez – parece que a tu hijo le interesan las mujeres y nada mas y nada menos que Kuchiki Rukia. Espero que se comporte como un hombre t nos de nietos pronto

Byakuya no lo soporto mas y lo cogio del cuello

- ¿¡Donde esta Kurosaki Ichigo? - le grito

- Salio – dijo Karin

- ¿A donde? - dijo Byakuya dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella

- Con la bici de madrugada

- ¿Sabes a donde fue?

- De vacaciones

Byakuya reflexiono cogiendo aun a Ichigo del cuello. Ya sabia donde estaban. Tiro a Isshin que estaba blanco como el yeso por la presion que Byakuya ejercio en su cuello. Se desmayo y Yuzu corrio a socorrerlo. Karin pasaba de todo. Hisana muy educada antes de salir se inclino

- Gracias por su tiempo y su paciencia – dijo

- U-un fantasma – dijo algo mareado – un fantasma educado

Byakuya sintio grandes ganas de golpearlo de nuevo pero se fueron en busca del coche de Hisana.

- Conduce – dijo el

- ¿Yo?

- Claro

- No tengo carnet

Byakuya se olvido de que Hisana habia olvidado momentaneamente todo lo humano. Resoplo y fueron a la estacion a mirar autobuses. El primero saldria por la mañana. Fueron a casa a descansar mientras se hacia de noche.

Mientras Ichigo cenaba con Rukia, ella aun seguia pensativa y triste. Tenia en la mente a sus hermanos que preocupados estarian buscandola. Ya no podria tener confidencias con Hisana ni ver a Byakuya con la felicidad de los ultimos meses por recuperar a Hisana. Ichigo sabia por lo que estaba pasando, habia dejado la educacion de sus hermanas en manos de su padre y bien que le preocupaba.

- Rukia – dijo el – se como te sientes

- Estoy un poco triste pero a la vez feliz. ¿Sabes? Me hiciste muy feliz al decir que te casarias conmigo

- Y lo hare solo si tu quieres

- ¿Es una declaracion?

- Algo parecido

Ambos rieron e Ichigo se sneto cerca de Rukia

- Kuchiki Rukia – dijo mirandola a los ojos- ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Rukia se sonrojo, el la miraba a los ojos seguro de si mismo y algo nervioso. Ella acerco sus labios a los de el y los beso como respuesta, abrazandole. El correspondia a sus besos y abrazos tumbandola lentamente sobre el suelo, inclinandose sobre ella. Separo sus labios exhalando un suspiro.

- Si quiero Kurosaki Ichigo

- Seras la señora Kurosaki – dijo sonriente

- Sera un honor

- ¿Seras mia al menos esta noche?

- Soy tuya desde hace mucho tiempo

Tras un suspiro Ichigo volvio a besarla deshaciendo el cinturon del yukata de ella. Beso todo su cuerpo con ternura quitandole toda la ropa

- Eres preciosa - susurro el entre besos

Sus palabras y el hecho de que se quitase la ropa frente a ella la sonrojaron aun mas e hizo que suspirase con fuerza por el.

- Ichigo -susurro – te amo

- Y yo a ti , dejame amarte

Ichigo se inclino entre sus piernas notando la excitación de ella y besando su cuello delicadamente. Ella gemia lento hasta el momento en el que se fundieron en uno de nuevo. Sus respiraciones y gemidos acompasados llenaron el ambiente de calidez y dulzura, pero sobre todo de amor. Sus miradas se fundian, sus besos les estremecian a la vez que llegaban al momento final. Ella, sudorosa, le miraba mientras el la llevaba a la cama para dormir.

- Te amare siempre -susurro el tumbandola y tumbandose a su lado

Ella cayo en un profundo sueño muy feliz abrazada a el. Habia sido una gran noche

**_Ohaiyooo :D_**

**_siento mucho que hayais tenido que esperar pero entre que estuve mala y trabajo, trabajo y mas trabajo no tengo nada de tiempo pero prometo que cuando tenga unos minutitos subire el siguiente_**

**_Espero muuuuchos rewiews me animan mucho :D gracias_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Ohaiyooo ^^ aqui tienen el tan esperado 17_**

**_lo veo un poco soso pero bueno algunos capitulos son mas buenos que otros. En cuanto pueda mas ^^ dejen muchos rewiews :D_**

**_

* * *

_**

El día se cernía sobre ellos. Los dos dormían mientras que Byakuya y Hisana se encaminaban a la estación. Los dos fueron a por los tickets y subieron al bus. Hisana miraba el paisaje por la ventana y miraba a Byakuya a veces, le asustaba saber que estaría pensando el, que le haría a Rukia.

- Byakuya-sama – dijo ella

- ¿Si?

- No le harás daño , ¿verdad?

- ¿A que te refieres?

- A Rukia, ella esta enamorada de el

- Pero debemos volver

- Pero, ¿vas a separarla de lo que ama?

- Ella es una shinigami y el un humano, no pueden romper las reglas, necesitan el consentimiento.

- Siempre las normas – dijo ella mirando a la ventana

- Hisana – mirándola – yo no puedo hacer nada

- Pero la harás sufrir

Byakuya se quedo en silencio y pensaba. Le daba vueltas a los años que había estado sin Hisana, lo que había sufrido, la de veces que había roto las normas y promesas por proteger a la hermana pequeña de su amada mujer. Pero Rukia debía volver, eran ordenes y las ordenes no se podían romper siempre.

Hisana le miraba esperando algo de compasión por su hermana, no quería verla llorar ni mal otra vez.

- Si Kurosaki es un hombre – dijo Byakuya – no sufrirá

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Una vez que pasemos la puerta no volverá a abrirse en un tiempo, si es un hombre esperara y vendrá a por ella.

- Pero ambos sufrirán si los separas a la fuerza

- ¡Kurosaki la rapto Hisana!

Hisana se asusto mucho al verle así. Byakuya estaba muy furioso, no sabia que podía llegar a pasarle por la cabeza al verles.

- Haz lo que debas hacer – dijo Hisana con tristeza

- Hisana...

- Antes el deber – mirando por la ventana

Byakuya dejo la conversación ahí, su esposa estaba triste pero el no podía hacer nada por ella ni por Rukia, solo podía llevarlas al Sereitei

Ichigo y Rukia desayunaban con tranquilidad.

- Aun nos queda un día aquí – dijo Ichigo - sin quieres volver con tus hermanos te llevare

- ¿Por que dices eso? - sorprendida

- Por que te estarán buscando y a ti te llevaran al Sereitei y Byakuya a mi...

- No te hará nada

- Pues yo creo que si, estará enfadado

- ¿No te diste cuenta que desde la vuelta de Hisana es mas comprensivo y amable?

- Pues un poco mas blando si que esta

- Creo que lo entenderá

Rukia miro a Ichigo con una leve sonrisa que lo tranquilizó un poco. Ichigo le sonrió y la beso con dulzura acariciándole el pelo.

- ¿Por que cada vez que te miro creo que te vas a ir y no volveré a verte mas? - dijo el

- No me iré Ichigo

- Eso no puedes asegurarlo Rukia, si Byakuya viene a por ti nos separará y estoy seguro de que el y Hisana te estarán buscando. No van a dejar que su hermana, una shinigami, se raptada por un humano

- ¡ Pero tu no me raptaste!

- Ellos no creerán eso

Los dos se miraron con tristeza y se abrazaron. Ella lloro levemente en su hombro

- Rukia no llores, te prometí ir a por ti y pedir tu mano

- Lo se pero no quiero irme, han sido unos meses muy duros , me costo darme cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ti, me gusta el instituto, me gusta estar en tu casa, en tu armario...y ahora tendré que irme al Sereitei

- Iré a por ti Rukia, en cuanto se pueda abrir la puerta de nuevo

- Me siento rara, siento una presión en el pecho, una sensación mala

- No pasara nada malo Rukia, confiá en mi

Mientras los dos se abrazaba, Byakuya y Hisana llegaban en el autobús en marcha al hotel de termas. Byakuya iba serio, con paso firme, hacia el hotel mientras que Hisana, preocupada, intentaba seguirle el paso.

- Byakuya -sama no seas muy duro por favor

Byakuya no le respondía, caminaba serio. Entraron en el hotel y preguntaron por ellos. Les dieron el numero de la habitación y caminaron. Llamaron a la puerta. Ichigo creía que seria para recoger los platos del desayuno y abrió.

Al ver a Byakuya, Ichigo palideció y salio disparado hacia la otra pared por un ataque de Byakuya. Rukia lo vio desde el otro lado

- ¡Ichigo! - grito Rukia - ¡ Nii-sama!

- Rukia, silencio – dijo Byakuya mirando a Ichigo – Kurosaki, no tienes derecho a llevarte a Rukia haciéndola desobedecer mis ordenes

- ¡Fui yo la que me fui! ¡El no me obligo!

- ¡Callate! - dijo Byakuya

Rukia sintió como un hadou la ataba fuertemente y la amordazaba

- Como decía – prosiguió Byakuya mirando a Ichigo con severidad- Kurosaki, no dejare que pidas su mano, no lo consentiré

- Yo fui a por ella...la traje aquí...quería despedirme, tu no eres su familia directa

Byakuya lo golpeo dejándolo inconsciente, Rukia chillo pero no se le oía. Los saco a todos de allí enfadado. Hisana miraba la escena con horror, sabia que estaba enfadado pero no tanto.

- Byakuya -sama

- Hisana, por favor, no te metas en esto

Byakuya los cogió a todos y se decidió por el shumpo apareciendo en la tienda de Urahara

- Oh – dijo Urahara sorprendido y tapándose con el abanico – Kuchiki-sama, ¿a que debo tal honor?

- Calla y abre la puerta ya

- Claro, ¿ya vuelve la familia?

- Si – dijo Byakuya cogiendo a Rukia que estaba inmovilizada llorando – te dejo a Kurosaki , llevalo a su casa

- Pero...

- Llevalo a casa – entrando por la puerta con Rukia

En ese momento Ichigo abrió los ojos y vio como entraban, intento levantarse pero estaba sin fuerzas.

- Rukia...- susurro el muchacho – Rukia...

- Kurosaki-kun – dijo Hisana mirándole antes de entrar – si vienes a por ella yo consentiré vuestro matrimonio y te entregare su mano, vuelve a por ella, yo confió en ti. Y perdona a Byakuya-sama el no es así, tu vuelve – entrado por la puerta

La puerta se cerro e Ichigo quedo desolado en el suelo. Urahara intento consolarle.

- No te preocupes Kurosaki-kun, en un mes podrás ir a por ella, ahora vuelve a casa


	18. Chapter 18

**_Ohaiyoo ^^ esta vez he sido rapida :P espero que les guste este capitulo y dejen rewiews :3_**

**_ya queda poco~~  
_**

**_

* * *

_**Ichigo estaba triste, llevaba mucho tiempo triste y casi sin hacer nada mas que su rutina. Desayunaba callado, iba a clase, estaba ausente de todo y de todos en el almuerzo, volvía a casa y se encerraba en su habitación hasta el día siguiente. Había adelgazado mucho, su familia estaba realmente preocupada por el. Yuzu le subía la cena y siempre se la encontraba igual. Karin intentaba hablar con el pero no le hacia caso. Isshin se había dado cuenta de que no esquivaba sus puños ni sus patadas, era como un zombie , como si desease recibir esos golpes.

Habían pasado veintinueve días sin Rukia. Ese día en la escuela Orihime se acercó a el.

- Kurosaki – kun – dijo Orihime - ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si

- Necesitas verla, ¿verdad?

- Si – dijo el mirando a Orihime – queda un día

- No desesperes, todos están muy preocupados por ti, te ven muy triste y se sienten mal por ello

- Tan solo es un problema personal

- Seguro que Kuchiki-san te estará esperando con los brazos abiertos

- Tengo ganas de verla...tengo muchas ganas de que acepten mi petición de compromiso...

- ¡¿Compromiso? - dijo sorprendida - ¿Tan jóvenes os vais a prometer?

- Si fuese por mi me casaría en cuanto la viese, yo quiero estar con ella

- Pues vete esta noche – interrumpió Ishida – la puerta se abrirá esta noche

- ¿Estas seguro de eso? No sera una broma

- Yo nunca bromeo – dijo Ishida colocándose las gafas- y menos con algo que se con certeza

- ¡Que bien Kurosaki-kun! - dijo Orihime - ¡Podrás ver a Kuchiki-san!

Ichigo se quedó sorprendido, miro el reloj, quedaban horas para ver a Rukia. Veintinueve días había estado esperando para poder verla.

- Ishida – dijo aun incrédulo - ¿Estas seguro?

- Urahara-san nos lo dijo a Chad y a mi, busque el momento de decírtelo pero llevas unos días de pena

- Gracias por recordarlo – dijo Ichigo algo enfadado mirando el reloj

- Podrías ir a la tienda de Urahara-san e intentar ver si se abre la puerta – dijo Orihime

- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor Inoue?

- Claro – sonrió la chica

- Despídete de mis hermanas y mi padre por mi, diles que volveré con Rukia, con mi esposa – sonríe cogiendo sus cosas

- Lo haré – dijo la chica sonriendo ampliamente

Ichigo fue corriendo mientras le agradecía a Inoue. Corría hacia la tienda de Urahara para ver si podría ir al Sereitei. ¿Que le diría a Rukia al verla? Primero debía ir a ver al capitán general a pedir su mano y debía ser convincente. No perdería a Rukia , le gustase o no a todo el mundo no iba a perderla. Llamo a la puerta, Ururu abrió.

- Pasa – dijo ella – te esperábamos

- Hohoho – rió Urahara – Bienvenido Kurosaki-kun , ¿preparado para volver al Sereitei?

- Si, abre la puerta

La puerta se abrió e Ichigo se adentro en ella. Corría y corría hasta que todo le pareció muy conocido , estaba en el Sereitei. Corrió en busca del escuadrón del capitán general, el escuadrón del primer capitán. Por el camino algo lo detuvo.

- Has vuelto Ichigo – dijo Kenpachi atacándole

- Kenpachi – dijo el chico sorprendido defendiéndose- no tengo tiempo de luchar

- ¡Ichigo! - dijo Yachiru en el hombro de Kenpachi - ¿Que haces aquí?

- He venido a pedir la mano de Rukia en matrimonio, por eso no tengo tiempo

- ¡Antes lucha conmigo! - dijo Kenpachi

- Ken-chan , deja a Ichigo que es por amor

- ¿Amor? ¿Que es eso? Eso es de débiles

- No , es muy bonito – dijo emocionada

Ichigo los dejo discutiendo y prosiguió su camino. Corría rápido aunque Zangetsu pesase, el quería llegar cuanto antes e ir a ver a Hisana para pedir la mano de Rukia.

Llegando cerca del tercer escuadrón encontró a alguien muy familiar.

- ¿Que haces aquí? - dijo Renji - Pensé que estabas en el mundo real y que no volverías mas

- Vine a pedir la mano de Rukia

El pelirrojo se quedo de piedra por un momento dejando caer todos los papeles que llevaba a su escuadrón. Ichigo le ayudo a recogerlos.

- ¿Tanto te sorprende? - preguntó Ichigo

- No sabia que ella se había olvidado de Kaien contigo... lo intento conmigo pero tanto ella como yo nos veíamos como hermanos mas que como pareja

- Lo se, Byakuya lo dijo

- He conocido a una chica, hace poco fui a decírselo pero al verla tan triste no fui capaz, estuve consolándola un poco pero nada, ella solo quería verte a ti

- Es culpa mía...la puerta tardo en abrirse pero voy a ver al capitán general a pedir su mano y tras ello a la mansión Kuchiki a hablar con Hisana-sama

- Suerte Kurosaki

Fue corriendo, pocos metros le separaban. Entro en el primer escuadrón, era inmenso. Tras un largo pasillo se encontró al teniente del capitán general custodiando la puerta donde se encontraba el.

- ¿ A donde vas shinigami sustituto? - dijo Sasakibe con desprecio

- A hablar con el capitán general

- ¿Crees que alguien como tu podrá verle?

- Vengo a pedir oficialmente la mano en matrimonio de Kuchiki Rukia

- ¿Crees que eres digno de casarte con una dama noble? No me hagas reír

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- No

- ¿Por que?

- Dejale pasar Sasakibe – dijo Yamamoto

- Si señor – gruñó el teniente

Ichigo paso y se inclino ante el capitán general.

- La mano de Kuchiki Rukia, ¿verdad? - pregunto el capitán - ¿Por que debería entregársela a un humano?

- Soy shinigami también, participe activamente en la derrota de Aizen y los espada, ayude cuando había muchos heridos a traerlos y simplemente la amo, la necesito

- Ya veo

Yamamoto se quedo callado e Ichigo quieto. No sabia que hacer , si mirarle, esperar la respuesta o que. Oyó un golpe en la mesa e instintivamente tenia un papel delante de sus narices.

- Permiso concedido y ahora desaparece de mi vista – dijo el capitán

- Gracias señor

Cogió el papel y salio de allí corriendo. Tenia el permiso, el, el humano, podría casarse con su querida Rukia. Corrió a la mansión y se paró. Necesitaba escribir una nota para Hisana, si Byakuya se enteraba de que estaba allí se opondría a todo, escribiría la nota se la daría a uno de los criados para Hisana y así no levantaría sospechas en Byakuya.

Podía sentirlo, estaba cerca de ella, cerca de su destino al lado de Rukia, cerca de abrazarla y besarla. Termino de escribir la nota y llamo a la mansión con determinación, sin miedo, después de todo dentro estaba su futuro, su futura esposa.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Ohaiyooo ^^ hoy subo el penultimo y espero subir al ultimo mañana si tengo tiempo_**

**_Espero que este les guste y tenga muchos rewiews :3 me ponen contenta :D Gracias ^^_**

**_

* * *

_**

En los últimos veintinueve días , Rukia habia estado muy triste, nada mas que podia pensar en Ichigo.

No le hablaba a Byakuya, no queria ni mirarle , tan solo podia ver ese momento en el cual los separaron. Se sentaba en el jardin mirando los cerezos, pensando en el, tan solo hablaba con Hisana.

- ¿Estas bien? - le pregunto Hisana

- No muy bien nee-sama – respondio – me mareo y tengo nauseas

- Me referia por lo de Ichigo

- Estoy deseando que venga y le des tu bendicion

- Y se la dare, pero debe darsela Byakuya-sama tambien

- ¿Por que? No quiero...

- El es el cabeza de familia de esta casa y tiene que dar el visto bueno a todo esto

- Esta bien...nee-sama

- ¿Tienes nauseas?

- Si, un poco, vomité esta mañana y me encuentro un poco rara

- Iremos a ver a Unohana-taicho, ve a abrigarte corre que hace un poco de aire

Rukia fue a abrigarse y a coger el abrigo se cayeron las fotos. Vio una foto de ellos dos y las lagrimas acudieron a sus ojos. Miraba la cara de Ichigo en la foto y lo acariciaba con sus dedos, como lo echaba de menos.

Se puso el abrigo y camino junto su hermana charlando animadamente hasta el cuarto escuadron. Buscaron a Unohana-taicho , fueron a su despacho y llamaron a la puerta.

- Pase – dijo Unohana sonriendo

- Unohana-taicho – dijo Hisana - hemos venido a que examine a Rukia, tiene algunas nauseas y se encuentra mal

- A ver Rukia, tumbate

Rukia se tumbo. Unohana le palpo el estomago para ver que pasaba y le pincho sacandole algo de sangre.

- Hare unos analisis – dijo Unohana – en unas horas ire a la mansion , por ahora tienes que descansar

- ¿Descansar? - pregunto Rukia

- Si, duerme un rato o metete en la cama a leer o algo

- Esta bien, gracias Unohana-taicho

Rukia se agarro a Hisana con fuerza de vuelta a casa.

- ¿Te mareas? - pregunto Hisana

- A veces

- Rukia, necesitas descansar mas

- Nee-sama, tengo la sensación de que el esta cerca, tengo la sensacion de que volvera pero han pasado muchos dias y...

- El vendra, te lo aseguro que es verdad, te quiere y vendra

- Gracias por animarme nee-sama

- Byakuya-sama pregunta todos los dias por ti para saber como estas

- No quiero hablar con el, cuando le veo me recuerda como me separo de Ichigo

- Comprende su posicion Rukia, sabes que a Byakuya-sama le cuesta demostrarlo pero le importas mucho

- Lo se pero tengo esa imagen y no puedo

- Con el tiempo ira bien, Byakuya-sama aceptara tu matrimonio con Ichigo

- Yo creo que no

- Yo le convencere Rukia, tu tranquila

Rukia le dedico una sonrisa a su hermana y llegaron a la puerta de la masion. Subieron y fueron al la habitacion de Rukia. Hisana la yudo a cambiarse y se metio en la cama.

- Ahora descansa un poco – dijo Hisana

- Esta bien nee-sama

Sono la puerta

- Pase – dijo Hisana

- ¿Se puede? - dijo Byakuya - ¿Pasa algo malo?

- Rukia sentia nauseas

- ¿Nos puedes dejar a solas Hisana?

- Claro, adelante

Hisana fue a ver si tenian la comida. Byakuya miro a Rukia y se sento al lado de la cama.

- Rukia – dijo el – se que no me hablas desde hace casi un mes y yo no soy mucho de mostrar mis sentimientos pero siento haberte dañado

- No pasa nada nii-sama

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Tengo nauseas y me siento muy rara

- A lo mejor es por el tiempo que esta algo frio

- Es posible, paso todas las tardes en el jardin

- Deberias abrigarte mas. ¿Fuiste a ver a Unohana-taicho?

- Si

- ¿Te dijo que te pasaba?

- No, me dijo que vendria con los resultados del analisis

- Bien – dijo el mirandola – si el no viene , lo obligare a venir

- Nii-sama – sorprendida- pero si tu...

- No lo aceptaria pero tampoco soy ciego, ya me odias por separarte de el no me puedo imaginar lo mucho que me odiarias si no os dejase casaros

- Yo no te odio nii-sama , te admiro

- Estare esperando su llegada

- Asi llevo yo veintinueve dias

- Si pero tu no sabes que le han sentido en el Sereitei

Rukia se quedo de piedra, el ya estaba alli, en el Sereitei.

- ¿Donde esta? - pregunto ella

- Habra ido a pedir tu mano al capitan general

Rukia estaba sorprendia y boquiabierta , llamaron a la puerta, era Unohana-taicho.

- Traigo aquí el resultado de las pruebas

- ¿Que me pasa? - dijo Rukia

- Creo que deberia decirtelo en privado

- No pasa nada, nii-sama lo sabra tambien

- ¿Que le pasa? - dijo Byakuya seriamente

- Enhorabuena familia Kuchiki -sonrio Unohana- Rukia esta embarazada de un par de semanas

Los dos se quedaron boquiabiertos y parpadearon. Byakuya estaba mas sorprendido que furioso y la miraba. Ella, avergonzada, le desvio la mirada.

Mientras Hisana esperaba abajo. Llego un criado y le dijo:

- Kuchiki-sama , un hombre me dio una cata para uste

- Gracias – dijo cogiendola

Cogio la pequeña carta:

_" Hisana-sama , soy Ichigo. Ya estoy en el Sereitei, estoy en la puerta de la mansion para poder negociar el matrimonio con Rukia. Tengo la aceptacion de parte del capitan general. Solicito una audiencia"_

Hisana llamo al criado y le dijo que dejaran pasar a Ichigo y que llamaran a Byakuya. Ichigo entro en la casa y lo llevaron a la sala donde estaba Hisana.

- Sientate – dijo ella- esperaremos a Byakuya y pensaremos detenidamente la decision sobre tu peticion


	20. Chapter 20

**_Ohaiyooo :3 _**

**_Ya se que he tardado, ya lo se . no me mateis T^T he intentado que fuese mas largo pero es que tenia tantas cosas en mi cabeza que queria poner y que no sabia como que vamos -.- en fin este es el ultimo capitulo pero como Makiko maki-maki me ha hecho la peticion de hacer un epilogo pues se lo concedere por haber sido tan buena fan de esta historia y dejarme un rewiew en cada capitulo que a mi me anima mucho verlos_**

**_Espero que disfruteis y espereis mi epilogo que esto aun continua, prometo escribirlo pronto :D Matta ne ^^

* * *

  
_**

Ichigo miraba a todos lados en esa gran estancia. Uno de los criados abrio una puerta corredera haciendo que se viese el enorme jardin trasero de la mansion Kuchiki. Hisana estaba seria, preocupada por el estado de salud de su hermana, ¿que le pasaria? . Ichigo estaba preocupado por ver a Rukia y tambien por la inminente aparicion de Byakuya, aunque eso le daba mas miedo que otra cosa. Miraba a Hisana, estaba muy rara , ¿que le pasaría a Rukia para que ella se viese asi?. Se oyo la otra puerta, era Byakuya. Se sento al lado de Hisana muy serio y miro a Ichigo con furia.

- Byakuya-sama , ¿vino Unohana-taicho con los resultados? - pregunto Hisana

- Si pero eso no es lo que vamos a hablar - mirando a Ichigo – vienes a pedir su mano ¿no?

- Claro, tengo aquí el certificado que me cedio el capitan general

- Bien- dijo cogiendo el papel que le dio Ichigo y leyendolo - ¿porque tanto interes en casarte con Rukia?

- La amo, tan simple como eso, la hare feliz y la cuidare

- Sabes que os tendreis que ir al mundo humano y que no podreis volver durante un largo tiempo...

- No lo sabia – Ichigo miro a Hisana – pero volveremos

- En el estado que esta ahora deberia de decir que no pues estaremos preocupados eternamente por su salud

- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Rukia esta bien?

- Esta enferma - dijo Hisana – tiene nauseas

- Pero por eso no hay problema, el cabeza loca de mi padre es medico

- No esta enferma – dijo Byakuya con furia

- ¿Que le pasa a mi hermanita Byakuya-sama? - dijo Hisana preocupada

- Dejemos eso para luego, tan solo debo decirte por los sucesos he de aceptar este matrimonio aunque ahora estoy profundamente decepcionado

- ¿Hechos? ¿Decepcionado? De que hablas Byakuya – dijo Ichigo

- Rukia esta embarazada

Los dos se quedaron en estado de shock. Hisana , estaba blanca y miraba a Byakuya atonita por sus palabras...su hermana, su hermana pequeña estaba embarazada de el humano que venia a pedir su mano. Ichigo, estaba blanco al igual que Hisana y estaba completamente sorprendido, Rukia estaba embarazada, Rukia estaba esperando un bebe...no podia ser , se mareo hasta de pensarlo. Ichigo se echo las manos a la cabeza y susurro

- ¿Es seguro?

- ¿ A que te refieres Kurosaki? - pregunto Byakuya

- ¿Es seguro su embarazo?

- Si, Unohana-taicho vino con las pruebas de su análisis, es más que seguro. Estoy decepcionado con ella y furioso contigo

- Yo no sabia nada...no..

- Byakuya-sama – dijo Hisana – entonces...

- Si – dijo el seriamente, giro la cabeza hacia Ichigo – deben casarse cuanto antes, por no decir ya mismo, ire a avisar al Sereitei, la boda se celebrara esta noche, no quiero escandalos.

- Pero – dijo Hisana – es muy pronto

- Creo que a Rukia le quedará bien tu vestido y a el – mirandolo con desprecio – le quedara bien mi traje de bodas.

- Esta bien Byakuya-sama

- Tu – dijo con furia – ve a ver a tu futura esposa, lleva dias esperandote

- Si – dijo Ichigo como si fuese una orden levantandose

- Espera – dijo Byakuya

Ichigo se dio la vuelta para mirar a Byakuya y escuchar atentamente lo que tenia que decirle pero no escucho nada, Byakuya le propino un puñetazo en la mejilla . Hisana dio un pequeño chillido asustada mientras que Ichigo salia disparado por la puerta que estaba abierta, la que daba al jardin. Ichigo se incorporo como pudo con la mejilla dolorida.

- Ahora me quedo mas tranquilo – dijo Byakuya desapareciendo

- Maldito! Ya veras la proxima vez – grito Ichigo

- Kurosaki-kun – dijo Hisana – deberias de ir a verla

- OH! Si – salio corriendo – gracias Hisana -sama

Ichigo fue corriendo a la habitacion de Rukia dandole vueltas a la cabeza. ¿Querria verle Rukia o despues de la noticia le odiaba por ponerle en contra de su hermano? . Eran tantas sus preguntas, hace dos dias era un infeliz deseando ver a su chica y ahora ella estaba embarazada, iba a ser padre. Llamo a la puerta.

- Adelante – dijo Rukia incorporandose y sentandose

Ichigo entro con decisión y la miró. Rukia estaba sorprendida de que hubiesen dejado a Ichigo ir a su habitación . Intentó levantarse pero Ichigo la detuvo, cogio y se sento en el borde de la cama mirandola.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si – respondio medio llorosa sonriendo

- ¿No me odias por...?

- ¿Por que Ichigo?

- Rukia...lo se...se que estas embarazada

- Si -agachando la mirada - ¿estas enfadado?

- No

Ichigo se quito los zapatos y se sento en la cama detras de Rukia , abrazandola y abarcandola con sus brazos, posando sus manos en su vientre.

- Al principio me quede en shock – dijo el – pero no hay nada mas bonito que crear vida con la persona a la que amas. Esta noche será nuestra boda, Byakuya ha ido a avisar al Seireitei para que acudan , el moverá todo y Hisana, te espera para probarte el vestido de bodas que llevo ella

- ¿Y tu?

- Llevare el traje de Byakuya – resoplo

- Esta bien – sonrio con dulzura girando la cabeza para mirarle

Ichigo se sonrojo y la beso, sus labios era tan dulces despues de tanto tiempo. Rukia paso la tarde con Hisana y las pruebas del vestido, reia como nunca al contrario que Ichigo el cual se sentia acosado por los criados de la masion cuando intentaban cogerle las medidas de su traje. Byakuya aviso a todos y fue en busqueda de varios cocineros de apoyo para su cocina, estaba furioso por hacer un trabajo que el no tenia que hacer pero es que la familia Kuchiki no estaba para escandalos.

Ichigo fue en busqueda de Hisana y le pidio que fuese su madrina ya que nadie de su familia estaria en el enlace. Hisana accedio gustosa con una sonrisa. Rukia estaba tambien un poco preocupada, ¿Byakuya querria ser su padrino?

Dieron las nueve de la noche la hora de la boda, Ichigo se encamino hacia el improvisado altar con Hisana sonriente mientras Rukia daba vueltas en la habitación sola . En ese momento entro Byakuya con un traje negro muy elegante y la miro. Rukia se sorprendio al verlo.

- ¿Estas nerviosa? Es normal – dijo sentandose

- Nii-sama...lo siento

- En verdad te pareces a tu hermana – dijo mirandola – te ves hermosa

- Pero , ¿me oiste? - dijo sonrojada con sus palabras

- Claro – mirando a otro lado – le quieres, os casareis y tendreis hijos, ¿es la vida que querias?

- Claro, yo queria estar junto a Ichigo

- Pues eso es todo – levantandose- si tenias miedo de que no fuese tu padrino estabas equivocada, una cosa es que no me gusten como se han desencadenado los hechos y otra que no quiera verte feliz, se que esto te hace feliz y tendre que asumirlo

Rukia sonrio y abrazo a Byakuya con cariño . A Byakuya se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa, despues de todos estos años Rukia habia estado a su lado como su hermana y la queria como tal.

Los dos salieron de alli y caminaron hacia el altar. Todos estaban sorprendidos de los hermosa que lucia con el traje de novia de su hermana. Tanto Hisana como Ichigo le dedicaron una grata sonrisa de cariño. Cogio las manos de Ichigo y el cura procedio con el casamiento. Todos podian ver su felicidad, esa cara de amor y ese cariño que se procesaban el uno al otro. La cena fue bastante animada y el sake corrio por todos lados. Fue una noche memorable para todos pero sobre todo para los novios que se sonreian, podrian estar juntos pero la felicidad duro poco.

- Rukia, Ichigo – dijo Byakuya – debeis volver

- ¿Ahora? - dijo ella

- Si, no podeis estar aquí tras la boda...

Rukia miro a sus hermanos, la cara de tristeza los delataba. Se levanto y fue a por sus cosas. Fue a por Ichigo, Byakuya y Hisana salieron con ellos hasta la puerta.

- Volveremos – dijo Rukia- lo prometo

- Venga volved – dijo Byakuya

Hisana estaba llorosa y Byakuya la abrazo con una mano. Rukia se sentia apenada de ver a sus hermanos asi tan tristes , se acerco a los dos y los abrazo llorosa.

- Somos una familia, volvere con el bebe cuando podamos , lo prometo, mandadme mensajes, nadie sabra que no son alertas de hollow

- Esta bien – dijo Byakuya

- No te olvidaremos

Rukia se separo y con lagrimas en los ojos sonrio agarrando la mano de Ichigo y sus cosas, adentrandose en la puerta. Ya no era Kuchiki Rukia, ahora iría a su nuevo hogar, ahora era Kurosaki Rukia.


	21. Epílogo

**Ohaiyoooo ^^**

**Se que a lo mejor me matan pero he estado muy liada con el trabajo que por fin termine :D aunque no deberia alegrarme por que tal y como esta el trabajo ahora debería de entristecerme. He de decir que ya no me gustaba la navidad pues este año me ha gustado menos -.-U broncas, salidas de tono , fiestas que ni siquiera te gustan y para terminar ruptura con un capullo ...que os voy a decir**

**Bueno pues como me pidio Makiko maki-maki aqui esta el epilogo que yo se que ademas de ella tengo una buena amiga que estará deseando leerlo y saber que por fin her terminado la historia que empecé por ella. Creo que es la primera historia tan larga que termino y la que mas me ha costado ^^U**

**Espero que lo disfruten :) y hasta la proxima historia**

**

* * *

**

Había pasado un año. Ichigo corría para casa, estaba con los exámenes de la preparatoria pero ese día terminaba y quería volver cuanto antes. Quería volver a su casa. Cuando Isshin se enteró de la noticia casi se desmaya por la alegría y después por que le iban a hacer abuelo muy pronto, las hermanas de Ichigo estaban muy felices por los dos. Isshin con sus ahorros compro una pequeña casa que había al lado , así vivirían cerca de ellos y a la vez Rukia no tendría que andar mucho para ir a la consulta. Ichigo iba pensando en ese año de camino a casa: como creció la barriga de Rukia, sus constantes antojos de patatas o aceitunas , siempre cosas saladas que Ichigo mas de una vez pensó que su bebe terminaría siendo un fruto seco, el día en que su padre le dijo el sexo del bebe, la patada que le tuvo que dar por lo pesado que se pone y sobre todo el nacimiento del bebe. Abrió la puerta de casa.

- Rukia, ya estoy en casa

- Bienvenido – dijo ella sonriente con el bebe en brazos

- Hola Ichinose – toco el pelo de su hijo que estaba muy serio – ya me puedo quedar contigo

Ichinose jugaba con las manos en la boca. Era el vivo reflejo de Ichigo pero tenia bastante genio. Tan solo sonreía a su madre también era por que ella estaba todo el tiempo con el.

- Llamo Urahara hace unas horas

- ¿Dijo algo importante?

- Si – dijo ella mirándole a los ojos – podemos volver a pasar un tiempo con mi familia, quiero presentarles a Ichinose

- Claro – dijo el acariciando el pelo de ella - ¿lo has preparado todo?

- Si , quisiera ir cuanto antes, primero debo darle de comer a Ichinose y después partiremos, si quieres comer algo calienta algo de la nevera

- Esta bien

Ichigo fue a la cocina y calentó un par de filetes en el microondas. Los miró a los dos, Ichinose comía y Rukia...no podía explicar lo bonita que se veía Rukia ejerciendo de madre, era inexplicable las sensaciones que le hacia sentir el ver a su mujer dándole simplemente de comer a su hijo. Su hijo...quien lo diría, estaba grande y no tenia ninguna complicación, totalmente sano. No podía evitar sonreír al verles tan bien a los dos, hubo un tiempo en el que se reía de Rukia por que como ella es tan enana con esa barriga parecía que iba a tener gemelos pero no, es que Ichinose creció mucho dentro de ella por que se encontraba muy bien y eso alegraba a Ichigo. Comía mirándoles.

Rukia que le estaba dando el pecho se percataba de que su marido los estaba mirando a los dos. Miraba Ichinose, quien lo diría, hace un año era separada de Ichigo por su hermano y ahora estaba dando de comer a su hijo de casi 4 meses. Tenia ganas de ver a sus hermanos, ¿que habría sido de ellos? ¿estarían bien? Había recibido varios mensajes de ellos de que todo estaba bien , de que no se preocupase pero quería ver la cara sonriente de su hermana y la cara severa de su hermano, deseaba verlos. Ichinose dejo de comer , Rukia limpio su carita con cuidado.

- Debería dormirle para el viaje

- Será mejor – respondió Ichigo – no es un viaje para un niño tan pequeño

- Lo se, pero quiero que mis hermanos lo vean

- Lo se Rukia pero mejor que vaya dormido

- Esta bien

Rukia acuno a Ichinose hasta que este cayo fulminado por el sueño. Lo coloco en el colgador de su pecho y lo llevo así dormido. Llegaron a la tienda de Urahara lo más rápido que pudieron con todas las cosas.

- Hohoho, la familia Kurosaki , ¿este es el nuevo miembro?

- Shhh, esta dormido – dijo Ichigo susurrando – si, el es Ichinose

- Se parece a ti Kurosaki-kun – rió tras su abanico

- Si – dijo el con una sonrisa

- Venga pasad, no querréis hacer esperar a Kuchiki-sama

- No – resoplo Ichigo

- Claro que no – sonrió Rukia pasando por la puerta

Los dos se apresuraron a pasar la puerta para llegar a la mansión cuanto antes. El día en el Seireitei era soleado, se veía todo tan bonito y con tanta paz que daba gusto estar allí. Se escuchaba a los novatos entrenar en la escuela, a los integrantes de cada escuadrón entrenando. Estaba todo igual que antes.

Llegaron a la puerta de la mansión y llamaron. Un criado fue a recibirles

- ¿Que desean?

- Venimos a ver al señor y la señora Kuchiki, dígales que su hermana a venido del mundo real a verle

- Esta bien señorita Rukia

Los dos esperaron. Rukia estaba algo nerviosa, ellos estaban allí. Pensó que si llegaban y Byakuya estaba trabajando le llamarían para que fuese. De repente volvió el criado

- Pasen, el señor y la señora Kuchiki les esperan

- Gracias

Ambos entraron y no estaban llegando al jardín de la entrada cuando Hisana les salio al encuentro. Hisana había estado esperando ese momento un año , todo un año esperando ver a su hermanita y a su pequeño, ellos sabían que era un varón pero no lo habían visto. Hisana quería abrazarla pero se fijo que Rukia llevaba al pequeño con un colgador por delante así que simplemente le sonrió. Hisana paso sus finos dedos por el pelo del niño sonriendo sonrojada.

- Es muy lindo, es como Kurosaki-kun – dijo Hisana

- Todo el mundo lo dice – dijo el aludido – pero tiene el genio de su madre

- ¿Insinúas que tengo mal genio?

- Para nada Rukia , para nada – dijo algo asustado

- Puedes despertarle nee-sama, solo le dormimos para pasar la puerta

- ¿Estas segura? - pregunto emocionada

- Si – sonrió Rukia

- No deberías coger peso – dijo Byakuya apareciendo – el medico dijo que estabas muy débil

- ¿Estas enferma nee-sama?

- No, estos médicos que se inventan miles de cosas para tenerte en la cama

Byakuya se acerco y miro al bebe. Ichinose abrió los ojos y en un primer momento al ver a ese hombre que no era su padre, tan serio y mirándole tan fijamente se echo a llorar. Rukia lo saco del colgador y lo meció en sus brazos pero Byakuya se lo quito de las manos y lo elevo en el aire para mirarlo bien. Hisana y Rukia no sabían bien lo que estaría pensando.

- Eres un poco cobarde como tu padre – mirando a Ichigo de reojo que ardía de furia con esas palabras – pero tienes los ojos de tu madre , Kurosaki Ichinose

Contra todo pronostico Ichinose empezó a reír y a tirar de la cara de Byakuya. Hisana y Rukia se abalanzaron pero Byakuya hizo un gesto de que lo dejasen tranquilo . Ichigo se reía a carcajadas mientras la cara de furia de su cuñado iba incrementando cosa que a Ichinose parecía hacerle gracia. Ichinose alzó una mano para coger el kenseikan de Byakuya pero...

- Eso si que no, no consiento que toquen ni mi kenseikan ni el pelo

Ichinose hacia pucheros y Byakuya se lo entrego a Hisana que estaba como loca por cogerlo. Lo cogió y este volvió a sonreír al ver los grandes ojos de su tía. Hisana sonreía , le parecía realmente bonito y sobre todo por que poseía los ojos de su querida hermana. Se lo dio a Ichigo y se puso muy seria

- ¿Pasa algo nee-sama? - pregunto Rukia

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - dijo Byakuya acercándose a ella – Unohana dijo que estabas aun enferma

- No estoy enferma, es demasiado simple y quería ocultarlo para darte una sorpresa , por eso no duermo contigo desde hace tiempo. Byakuya – mirándole a los ojos y colocando una mano en su abdomen – estoy embarazada

Todos se quedaron con los ojos como platos pero mas aun cuando Byakuya besó sus labios delante de todos . Rukia no podía creerlo, ni en el mundo real consiguió ver eso y ahora se estaban besando frente a eso, hasta llego a creer que se había ruborizado. Ichigo tapaba los ojos de Ichinose mientras miraba a su mujer que realmente disfrutaba con la escena, pudo verla sonreír por sus hermanos. Byakuya se separó lentamente de ella algo sonrojado, el no era tan lanzado pero la felicidad lo invadía . Miro a Hisana.

- ¿De cuanto estas embarazada?

- De cuatro meses, hoy vino Unohana a decirme el sexo del bebe y no quería decírtelo hasta saber lo que era

- Y...¿que es?

- Un niño – sonrió

- Enhorabuena nee-sama – sonrió Rukia – ahora solo tendrás que pensar como lo llamarás

- Ya se como llamarle

- ¿¡Ya? - dijo Rukia sorprendida

- Si, dos meses durmiendo lejos de Byakuya me dieron mucho que pensar, pensé en el nombre perfecto si fuese una niña y si fuese un niño. Si hubiera sido una niña la hubiese llamado Sakura, algo muy relacionado con esta familia – sonrió – pero al ser niño pensé en un nombre que le haría ilusión a Byakuya

- ¿A mi? - dijo el aludido

- Si – poniendo una mano sobre la mano que tenía Byakuya en su abdomen- se llamará Ginrei, Kuchiki Ginrei

Byakuya se sorprendió gratamente, ella quería ponerle el nombre de su abuelo, su querido abuelo a su futuro hijo. La miraba con una mezcla de admiración y amor la cual nunca dejaba ver a los demás, ese momento era solo de ellos y de su futuro bebe.

- Un miembro más en la familia – dijo Rukia – un Kuchiki

- Pues como sea como el padre – dijo Ichigo

- Calla – dijo Rukia dándole una torta por la cabeza

- ¡Auch! A veces eres muy ruda y masculina

- Kurosaki Ichigo no me saques de mis casillas

- Te pones mona cuando te enfadas – sonrió

- ¡Calla! - dijo Rukia sonrojada

Byakuya y Hisana no pudieron evitar reírse al fin y al cabo Kuchikis y Kurosakis estaban muy felices. Era el momento de ser feliz y disfrutar de las pequeñas sorpresas y de la vida y de la buena suerte de volverse a ver.


End file.
